The last male
by RAT G0D
Summary: Eventual OP DB, also DBxharem. Most men in Tamriel were wiped out and there are few men left. Every person is female except the DB, and are just dying to get a peice of him. Dragonbornxfem everone. If you don’t want to read about sex constantly, this story is not for you.
1. Beginnings

**AN/ so my first story don't really know what I'm doing here but I'm finding my footing. This chapter is really just an introduction, most chapters will be longer and I'm hoping to update weekly but with school don't get mad at me. **

Chapter 1: Beginnings

No POV:

"Hey you there, you got caught in that Femperial ambush same as us? Along with that thief over there."

The man in question looked up and saw a blonde beauty sitting in front of him, her hands tied, there were two others on his right, they were also in restraints, wait his hands are also tied, damn, did he get roped into one of those crazy BDSM orgys? This is why you don't drink too much.

The woman who had asked him the question saw this man, Wait, a man? But most men were extinct and most were Argonians, Khajiit, or Orc males , eww, but this was a man, a human man. It's a shame because of where they were headed, the chopping block.

The cart continued to rumble from the uneven dirt road towards the town of Helgen, the man too hungover to respond trying to figure out how he got here before the thief spoke up, "Damn you Stormclits, Skyrim was fine until your little rebellion came along, Fempire was nice and lazy, if they hadn't been looking for you I'd have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell!"

She looks at the man allowing her shoulder length hair to flip out of her face allowing the man to see her face unobscured for the first time.

"You and me we don't belong here, it's the Stormclits the Fempire wants." Said the ever growing anxious thief.

The blonde looks at the thief and said in a depressing tone, "we're all sisters, and brother, in binds now."

The man had tuned out of their conversation at this point, being around three beautiful women was already having its toll on his body, and his pants suddenly felt tighter then when he got them, wait, where did he get these pants again?

"...but Sovngarde awaits." This made his head snap up to the blonde as fear claimed his heart, his cock inevitably shrunk as his lust was replaced with his worry. He was going to die? No, no he can't die not yet, looking at the city he saw what looked to be a very important figure in the Fempire as she stood out in her gold and leather armor.

Looking around he saw mothers bringing their kids inside so they couldn't watch what was about to happen, he swallowed hard and then turned back around to see more Stormclits bound and saw what made his heart sink lower then what he thought was possible, the Headswoman, huge tits by the way.

He was petrified, with good reason, he felt as though his life were incomplete. Sure he did what he thought he had wanted to with his life but seeing the Fempire lining up Stormclits to the axe, he realized that he wants more out of his life more delicious food, more of that intoxicating alcohol, he'll maybe even dabble in some alchemy, hell, it beats dying, but what he wanted most was sex, much more, so much more.

See, men in this world were a rare commodity and women are 99.9% of the world population and men, especially, human men were of the rarest, it's seems that whatever the Dwemer did to erase their whole species happened to males also, women prayed across the lands for their husbands, sons, and brothers to come back to them but their prayers were never answered.

But the Adera were not going to let the lives they worked so hard to create die from this, they did two things: first they taught women a spell, a special spell, that would allow them to create children, it required a sacrifice though, a life for a life.

One woman would willingly agree to be sacrificed and the woman who was to bear the child would kill the sacrifice and in nine months a female would be born, it would always be female because it just like sex, it would take half from both participants.

The second thing the Adera did was once every 20 years or so they would make one male a random male from the races that were affected by the Dwemers actions, the Orcs, Khajiit and Argonians were unaffected, most suspect because they were beast folk, but the Orcs continue to cause arguments among scientists and mages everywhere, as they were not beast folk technically but were unaffected nonetheless.

This man was was one of the five males alive other then the unaffected races. The new male having been born just three years and a few months ago. Most males would have harems, but he never cared much for that, of course he loved women and loved to fuck them, but he just couldn't be tied down, he was always on the move, this time trying to see what types of women the Fempire had to offer him, before he stopped at an inn and got absolutely hammered.

Wait why had they stopped, oh shit, end of the line huh?

Mans POV:

'Fuck' I thought as I stood up and stepped off the cart. "Ulfric Stormclit," I heard a feminine voice call, wait all voices are feminine, and my heart had just fallen into the pits of Oblivion, if Ulfric Stormclit was here we weren't going to stay as prisoners they would surely execute her with all his followers, me included, I never gave much care about politics seeing as I was never in one place for too long, but I knew about current events.

The war affects us all, after all the Fempire is a huge part of every economy and if they go to war their ally's will surely back them, "...Ralof of Riverwood," I heard her speak her beautiful brown hair lightly blowing in the breeze her lips that just looked like they were meant to be wrapped around a cock started to hypnotize me, and her brown eyes looked... well... what do you want me to say, they were brown, but they were almost saying that it's been too long since they've had a dick appointment, an I just so happened to be certified, very certified, ten inches of certification.

Before she could even get to the next name the thief took off running, I guess she knew she was next, it didn't take long, before the archers had four arrows launched into the air, taking less then a second to meet their target, and then everything was business as usual.

"You there, step forward..." I took a shaky step forward before she continued, "...who are you?"

"It doesn't matter bring him to the block."

Said a woman who looks like she just never had fun ever.

"But Captain this is a man wouldn't it be... wrong to kill him, don't you know what he can do for... us... me?" she said the last part while she looked me up and down taking in my figure with her hungry brown orbs. I knew I had a good figure, I kept myself in shape, and, my short brown hair just worked so well with my blue eyes, I flashed her a cocky smile despite my racing heart.

"He could be working with the Stormclits we can't take the chance. We have to execute all of them." She said with that same wrinkly old expression.

It seemed that the woman taking roll was saddened with that response, as her expression had lost its seductiveness.

"Comeon prisoner to the block!"

'Talos, this bitch needs to get laid!' I had thought 'and it sure as oblivion ain't gonna be by me, I'd rather face the block!' I had made my way over to the block when the old hag pushed me down on my knees and I laid my head on the stone covered in blood, dried and fresh.

The headswoman with what must be EE's lifted her axe before a dragon swooped in out of the clouds causing a bloodcurdling screech and picked up the old hag of a captain and lifted her up in the sky while shooting fire from its mouth and snapped the woman's neck before dropping her back in the middle of the courtyard.

The moment after the dragon had picked up the old bag the headswoman had fallen back in shock, and most of the stormclits had started running the woman from my cart, Ralof I think, had picked me up and told me to follow her, I was in no position to argue so I let her grab my hand and pull me to a tower in the town.

"Legends don't burn down villages." A lot of what happened was a haze I remember jumping out the tower seeing that Femperial, but those words, I don't know why, but I don't think I'll ever forget those words.

I had escaped with Ralof we had to kill a Femperial or two and a bear but other than that we hadn't experienced any real difficulties escaping. When we exited the cave we saw the dragon flying overhead seeming to be done with her rampage she flew above the clouds near a town smaller than Helgen.

"That's Riverwood, or home as I call it, that's where I'm going you should come too." I looked at her and nodded, I didn't have anything else to do and, hey maybe I'd find a cute woman to forget about this experience with. "Great," her face lit up with excitement "I can't wait to introduce you to my sister" then she took my hand in hers and we took off.


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2: The Awakening

No POV:

The man had met Ralofs sister and after talking he decided that he was too tired to go to Whiterun and tell the Jarl about the dragon attack, so he asked for a place to rest for the night, to which Ralof offered him a room in her sisters house that they share together.

When he woke up he discovered a pair of lips wrapped around his growing cock. He let out a moan as she pulled her lips off his member to start moving her hands up and down his incredible shaft, then he felt a hand grip his face and turn his head to the side only for a pair of lips to meet his. That's when he realized that a pair of hands had been roaming his body while his member was being pleasured.

The woman currently kissing him was Ralof's sister, while Ralof herself was busy shoving his now erect cock back down her throat, he moved his arms from around Ralofs hair to grasp the woman at his side and drag her on top of him before deepening the kiss and slipping his middle finger in to her awaiting pussy, she couldn't hold back her Moana into the kiss as her began to finger her softly.

He then shoved his ring finger into her dripping entrance, causing her to break away from the kiss slightly at the intrusion of her cunt, he lightly pulled at her lips with his teeth, he picked up the pace as he began to curl his middle finger inside her velvety walls as he began to pick up the pace even more as he felt his own climax building from Ralofs stimulation of his rock hard cock.

She came with the loudest moan she had ever made when she would touch her self. The gods really do make these men out of magic! But it didn't seem he was done with her yet, as he pulled Ralof off his cock he stood up while holding the woman's shaky legs before dropping her on the bed and pulled off his undergarments before pulling Ralof to the edge of the bed.

He lined up his cock head with her inviting pussy lips that had already had more than enough lubricant dripping down her thighs, as she had been orally pleasuring him just moments before.

He shoved his cock into her warm depths, sheathing himself inside of her as he pierced her maiden hood, she cried out in pain as her virginity had been taken from her, and a tear had slipped down her cheek, not from the pain but because she never thought she would ever be able to experience this with a man, she wrapped her legs around the man, he took this as a sign to begin thrusting.

He had taken plenty of virginity's and after every time it got easier to tell when the pain had went away to be replaced by the pleasure of his cock stretching their inner walls.

He gripped her waist and held it tight as he began to slowly pull out only to thrust back in her, and he repeated this motion going faster every time, he began to roughly slam his hips into her as he started to play with her inch long clit.

'I guess they don't call 'em "Stormclits" for nothing.' he thought as a smirk spread across his face he used his other hand to rest on her stomach as he pounded into her, the bed began to creak with the force he was putting into this poor woman's body.

He thought about slowing down for the beds sake but when he heard her whimpers, he decided against that, seeing as she was so close to release he continued his thrusting, but he started to rub her clit faster.

It didn't take long for her inner muscles to clamp around his cock trying to milk him, but he wasn't finished just yet. He allowed her to come down from her high, her legs loosened their hold on him as he kissed her softly, he slipped out of her making her moan as she felt empty with out his cock stretching her.

He flipped her on her stomach as he held her hips and pulled her ass high into the air, he got on his knees and put one hand on each asscheek so he could fuck her tight warmth with his tongue.

She moans loudly as she pushed herself up on her arms and turned her head to the side to attempt to see the man who was currently attacking her tight cunt with his thick tongue. It was hard for her to keep her legs steady as his tongue began to make love to her g-spot, she just couldn't take it anymore, her arms fell weak and she rested her head on the bed, keeping her ass in the air as she continued to look at the man before shutting her eyes as her climax claimed her entire body, she started to play with her tits prolonging her orgasm.

The man stood up on his mighty legs gripping her hips and relubricating himself on her soaking wet cunt before running himself along the rim of her ass, her body tensed up at the thought of him ravishing her from, that, entrance made her both excited and scared.

He knew she would be nervous, they always were, but he also knew he wouldn't do this unless she would be okay with it, he began kissing her neck and he captured her lips with his as he felt her loosen slightly, he slipped a finger into her, and she had moaned into his mouth as he thrust his tongue into her mouth allowing her to taste herself on him. He felt her uneasy ness slipping so he put finger number two in her tight hole before he started to pump his digits in and out slightly.

She was adapting very quickly, and she even began pushing her hips back to try and meet his fingers again. He knew she was ready this time, he pulled his fingers out of her completely and they returned to his cock to align it with her tightest hole, his other hand was holding her shoulder, as he slowly slipped into her tight ass, he felt her moan as he began to make his way inside her.

When he had fully stuffed himself in her he saw her sister starting to wake up, and thought that it would be rude to leave her out of this, before he started to thrust in and out of Ralof, he positioned her face above her sisters cunt and applied pressure on Ralofs back to push her down.

It had seemed that Ralof got the hint and began lapping at her sisters pussy like a thirsty Khajiit, he began slowly thrusting knowing that going too fast too soon would make this unpleasant for her. He moved both hands to her hips again and started to kneed her asscheeks.

The women beneath him started to moan as he was fucking the shit out of one, and the other was receiving the oral pleasuring of a life time, and from her sister no less. Something about it felt so wrong and made her feel dirty, but that just made her feel even hotter as she felt another orgasm tear through her body.

She couldn't believe that her own sister was doing this to her, and doing it so well. At least the Stormclits taught her something useful after all.

Ralof was very quick to adapt to the intrusion in her ass and started to meet his thrusting movements, signaling to him that he could pick up the pace, when he did Ralof lifted her head out of her sisters pussy to moan as the cock currently inside of her ass picked up the pace.

"Ugh...go...faster..." was all she managed to pant out before she was grabbed by her arms and she was pulled up to meet the man than had given her, and her sister, so much pleasure who once again capture her lips in a bruising kiss.

She was sure that he tasted her sister on her tongue, the way he explored her mouth with his tongue he must have. He only pulled away from the kiss because his damn lungs "needed" oxygen, 'cry baby's!' he thought but he wasn't going to let his pathetic lungs stop him.

He continued to thrust in Ralof as his hands slid up her beautiful body stopping at her perfect tits and he started to flick and tease her nipples as her sister below them began to finger herself at the sight of her sister, who was just tongue fucking her cunt, being fucked by a man mad with lust.

It wasn't long before Ralof came again the stimulation had just been too much, his big cock in her ass, and his rough hands senselessly teasing her tits, it was just the perfect recipe for making her climax even harder than she had all day. Ralof had gone limp in his arms, clearly this was all she could take for today.

He set Ralof down on the side of her sister, his cock was still erect, he hadn't cum since he got hammered before the Femperials had got him. He knew that he would only be able to fuck one more time so he had to make it count.

He looked at Ralofs sister, who was now fully awake and ready for him, her glistening cunt was practically calling for him to claim her. And it would be rude to refuse.

He lined his cock up with her cunt, he was going to have to finish this quick, he was starting to get hungry. He pushed deep in her mimicking what he did with Ralof and waiting for her to get over the pain of the loss of her purity.

He gripped the underside of her thighs near her knees and lifted her legs to her chest so he could thrust deeper inside of her, when she kissed him as he was leaning over her he started to pull out of her tight pussy.

He slammed back in as he continued to kiss this woman with renewed vigor. His stamina had been drained from his previous endeavors with Ralof. Her inner walls were so tight he didn't know how long he would last, but it wouldn't be long.

He pulled away from the kiss to let out a groan of his own, his climax had been put off for too long. He released his seed deep inside of her cunt as he hilted himself in her.

She could feel his cum spilling into her womb, causing her to climax again and moan in response.

He pulled out of her with a slight "pop" as some of his cum started to spill out, she put her hand over her cunt to stop it from spilling out, praying to Dibella that she would be granted the gift of his child.

The man had to deliver a message to the Jarl of Whiterun, he groaned at the thought of leaving these two beauties, but he knew that he should at least tell these people about the dragon attack, because if the dragons took over and no one had prepared for it, who would he fuck?

He gathered his armor and set out for Whiterun.

On the way he saw a group of female warriors fighting a giant, 'Talos, these warrior women are amazing!' They were taking on a giant and there were only three of them. They dodged every attack the fem-giant was throwing at them, and attacked not as a separate group, but as singular unit.

There were few things he liked in this world: One, fighting. Two, fucking. Three, drinking. And lastly, eating.

And everyone in Skyrim knows about the huge party's that the companions throw. The only problem is that you have to be one of them. Damn, if only he wasn't a wanderer.

He crouched and knocked an arrow, because he really wanted to hit that critical, controlling his breathing before releasing the arrow for it to be buried in the fem-giants skull, making love to its ear, causing the giant to take three steps back and wildly swing it's club before spinning and falling, dead.

He sheathed his bow as he continued on his way to Whiterun. He had made it to the gate before the guard stopped him saying something about, "oh we can't open the city because of the dragon attack."

Some bullshit like that, he just tossed her a sack of septims, and she quickly let him in the city after that.

He was walking the streets of this very impressive city, taking in the sights of it all, it really was beautiful.

"Have you been to the cloud district often?" He heard a voice and turned around to see a Redguard woman behind him.

He was about to tell her that he hadn't been in this city ever before, but she cut him off before he could even blink, "oh what am I saying of course you haven't."

'What the fuck?' He thought as she started to walk away. 'What was even the point of asking me if you were just going to say that?' It seems some people were made specifically to antagonize you.

He continued walking around seeing shops and taverns in this city, this must one of those tourist traps he heard about. He arrived before a big tree in the center of a district he, could hear that Redguard talking to another random person, "have you been to the cloud district often?"

He just really hoped that not everyone in Whiterun was as entitled as that asshole. Making his way up the stairs he saw a breath taking sight, Dragonsreach, he had heard story's but to see it in his life, it was amazing, a palace for a king.

He opened the doors to Dragonsreach, and saw the great hall inside with stairs leading up. 'Oh great, I can't wait to climb even more stairs."

When he arrived at the top of the stairs he saw two tables lined with food. Damn it, he forgot to eat before he got here, he would just have to eat when he left.

That's when he saw the Jarl, a beautiful woman wearing nothing but her necklaces and crown as she was getting eaten out by a dark elf, just, right in the middle of the room.

Odd he needed to talk to her about the dragon attack in Helgen, 'maybe I'll leave for Hammerfell after this, warm beaches, warm beds, women.'

"Well are you going to keep staring or did you have something to bring to my attention?" Said the woman who looked like she was annoyed, ah he must've come at a bad time, but he really wanted to get out of this place. I mean sure it sounds amazing, the fierce women, the strong alcohol, and the well prepared food, but he was about to be executed, and a dragon had attacked, and he hadn't even been in Skyrim for a whole day.

"Wait you must have news about the dragon attack, right?" He nodded. "Great, come with me." She grabbed the dark elf by her hair a pulled her off of her pussy before giving her a quick kiss and making her way to a room across from one of the tables.

He didn't really know how it happened, but somehow, he had got roped into working for the Jarls mage getting this "dragonstone," he didn't even know was really going to be there, so here he was in this dark, dank, crypt, killing bandits, because apparently he's the only person in Skyrim who can spare his life for the Jarls mage.

Yeah it's not like he's one of the few men alive. 'Here let me just, risk my life for you, how about that?' He thought as he cut down another bandit. He had come across a room filled with cobwebs, and saw a woman, well an elf, a dark elf, just suspended in the middle of a giant web.

"Hey you yo gotta get me outta here!" Shouted the dark elf, then the not so itsy, not so bitsy, spider dropped down out from the ceiling. 'Fuck. This. Cave.' Was all he could think of as he started blocking the giant arachnid's attacks.

Somehow after dodging and blocking he saw an opening for a thrust of his sword right in one of its eyes, he took that chance, he pushed his sword into the spiders head and definitely sliced at least one eye before slashing its face and taking out three more.

Almost having blinded his opponent, it feared its life in that moment and fled back up from where it came from.

He went to the elf to see that the spider had sliced her throat, or it could've been him, in all truth he wasn't really focused on the dark elf. He searched the elf to find some lock picks, gold, a journal, and what looked to be a claw forged out of solid gold. Hey maybe this cave isn't so bad after all!

He was finally at a point in the cave that the bandits hadn't gotten to yet. But that was before the bodies had started to come back to life. 'Fuck. This. Cave.'

'Of course they had, why the fuck wouldn't they?' He thought as he slowly crept threw.

"Fuck me!" He whipped around to see a Draugr holding her tits in her hands, and started to finger her ancient pussy. Okay now he was going to throw up, he didn't have a lot of lines but necrophilia? That was one he just couldn't cross. He thrust his sword into her abdomen then spun around and sliced her head clean off her body.

He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but he had to fight so many horny dead things, he felt dirty just imagining what they wanted, he also felt as though some god, be it Adera or Daedra was play a praise on him. It sent shivers up his spine.

He had arrived at the end, or so he thought, he opened the master locked chest to see one stamina potion and three lock picks, 'oh Talos, this cave is the worst!' He thought, then he turned around.

'Fuck, the dragonstone wasn't here.' then he saw this giant curved stone wall, and something in the middle of it was glowing. He approached the wall trying to see the words etched into it, but then the word grew very bright and blinded him for a moment.

The table next to the chest, well he thought it was a table, turned out to be a coffin, and the top had been pushed off with some force. He turned around to face his foe, his vision was slowly coming back to him as he readied himself for a fight.

A draugr has sat up in the coffin and turned its head to stare at him before climbing out. 'Geez these things are creepy as shit, I just hope this one doesn't try and fuck me.'

He had his bow already in hand and an arrow drawn, and aimed, by the time the undead's feet had hit the cave floor. He launched an arrow, but the damn thing dodged it by sidestepping.

He knocked another arrow as it started to move towards him, this time he couldn't waste time by aiming for its head so he just went for a body shot. He heard it break one of its ribs before he had to roll out of the way from its attack.

He put the bow back on his back and pulled out his knife and stabbed it in the upper back, he left his knife in it and drew his sword and shield as it turned around.

It raised its sword to bring it down on his head only for his shield to block it, as he blocked its attack he slashed its gut and leg, before it could back up, he rushed into it with his shield and threw it on the ground.

It was too stunned to respond when he slammed his sword in the place where its heart would be as its life faded away. The man sat on the steps as he caught his breath from that encounter, he checked his arm for marks or bruising. 'Damn, those undead hit hard!'

'Here's your goddamned dragonstone.' No that doesn't sound cool, meh, he'll just give her the damn thing, why's he need to say anything?

"Ah thank you for bringing me the dragonstone, but I believe that the Jarl wants to see you, something about a dragon attacking, I don't really care, I'm actually super busy."

He made his way up the stairs to the Jarl and saw that she, still, wasn't wearing any clothes, but now he could see her pierced nipples more clearly in this light.

"Ah, you're here, listen there's a dragon and even though you would think this would be a huge threat I can't bother to spare any of my guards, so I need you to go kill that dragon."

'Oh hell no. Fuck no. Risk my life AGAIN? Fuck. That!' He just rolled his eyes as he began to walk away. "Wait! I'll let you fuck me!"

'Fuck me. Okay well maybe just one dragon.' He nodded his head confirming that he would kill this damn dragon, fuck her, and then Hammerfell it is.

The Jarl had marked on his map where the tower was but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from her tits, 'those have got to be F cups at least, at, least!'

"Are you listening to me?" Then she saw what he was staring at, she smirked. "Hey, if you want time with the twins," she said as she started to play with her breasts, "you need to kill that dragon first."

He had to use all his willpower to not fuck her right there, business before pleasure right? Well to whoever said that, fuck you.

He had stopped at the blacksmith before heading out, he was fighting a dragon after all, you never know what to expect with these things, no one has seen one for hundreds of years after all.

When he arrived at the tower he saw the dark elf that was eating out the Jarls pussy earlier, or so he thought, he only saw the back of her head.

Before he could introduce himself to her the sky seemed to darken, and a roar was heard, the same sound as the dragon in Helgen had made. It made him shiver and it seemed that the temperature had dropped a little in the already chilly air.

Then it struck the dragon appeared out of the clouds and it seemed it was heading right for him. He rolled out the way and looked up at it, it grabbed nothing but air, he took his bow off of his back and readied an arrow, waiting for the dragon to get closer.

The dragon looped around and got close to the ground to start hovering, then opened its jaws and released a torrent of fire trying to burn the dark elf who was hiding behind a broken part of the tower. The man stood up on a nearby rock and aimed at the beasts head and launched his arrow and quickly loaded another.

The first arrow had made its new home in the dragons right eye, the second arrow had hit somewhere near its rib cage but wasn't able to bury itself deep in its scales. After the first hit the dragon stopped hovering and dropped to the ground, too stunned by the pain to fly away.

When he released the second arrow he ran up to the downed dragon and shot it in the head trying to hit its brain and kill it instantly, but the arrows couldn't penetrate its skull, the bone was too strong. He dropped his bow and quickly drew his sword and jumped on its head, using gravity, his strength, and his weight to bury his sword through this monster.

The dragon looked like it was going to cry in pain but it died before it could. All the guards that survived started to congratulate each other and the man on killing the dragon before the dragons scales started to light up and fade away.

Then before all the scales were gone the remains of the dragon started to glow brightly, like, REALLY, bright, and then it seemed like tendrils of energy began to transfer from the dragon into the man who had slain it.

Once the energy seemed to stop transferring to him he almost fell back from the amount of energy that had been so quickly transferred. He stood back and immediately felt, Stronger? Faster? Smarter?

No he felt as though he had become better in every way. His heightened ears heard the grass crunch next to him and he turned around, his senses were on fire, he felt like he needed to fuck something now.

One of the guards had walked up to him and took off her helmet letting her long blonde hair flow free in the afternoon breeze.

"Wait y-you must be, Dragonborn! What you just did, you absorbed that dragons soul." The other guards around her gasped at her conclusion. Had this man really eaten a dragons soul? Is he the legendary Dragonborn from the tales of old? Do you think he's down to fuck?

The man who just stole this dragons soul looked at the women around him, what was that smell? Was that, arousal? Gods it was so strong, he was losing himself.

He felt a more powerful form taking over, one that would starve without these women who just looked like they were trying to hide there arousals, but failed. His sense had been heightened so much he could almost feel the heat radiating from their bodies. He must've been thinking with the wrong head.

He swore that anymore of this and his pants were going to rip. God's, why did he have to buy such tight pants, actually, he's pretty sure he didn't buy these pants. There must have been at least 5 women around him, some of their uniforms were torn, revealing the soft skin that he ached to touch.

He was about to jump on the group of horny women, who were clearly as angry at the interruption as he was, when a voice called to him, the dark elf, asked about if he really was Dragonborn, but after she asked she realized, it didn't matter all that mattered as telling the Jarl.

She told him to make his way over to the Jarl as soon as he got a chance, as the Jarl was just, waiting, for the chance to reward him for his heroism. He didn't listen to a word she said, his other head was doing the thinking right now, and dicks do not have ears(I know, weird right?).

He walked into the remains of the tower and stripped off his clothing, he smirked as he heard footsteps closing in behind him before a pair of hands stopped his. "Let us take of that for you."

Gods these guards were good with their hands, they were removing his armor allowing it to clash to the ground when they unbuckled his breastplate, almost as soon as it hit the ground he felt their hands roam his body, touching his scars and feeling his rippling muscles. Hands on his back, his chest, then lower, and lower, until his pants were blocking them from the true prize, aching to be released.

One woman, obviously the most anxious one couldn't wait any longer as she began frantically searching for the release on his lower armor. He grasped her hands in his own and guided them to the clasps.

When his pants fell, he stepped out of them and began to take off his boots. Now he was standing before the five Nord women, in nothing other than his loincloth.

They had stripped when he was busy with his boots. They were all ready for him, their nipples were erect and their pussys were so wet they were dripping with that sweet nectar. He didn't know what to do first, so he just guessed he was going to have to wing it.

First he ripped the piece of fabric, that was doing a bad job at hiding his cock, off, then, he walked up to the one closest guard to him and towered over her with his superior hight and wrapped his arms around her waist to draw her closer. He planted a kiss on her lips, and her arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss as he lifted her up, hands gripping her thigh and asscheek, before setting her on a small round wooden table, and breaking the kiss.

The other women began masturbating or fucking each other, they just couldn't wait for their turn with this beast of a man. Her arms were still around his neck, keeping their faces inches apart to maintain this intimate moment between the two warriors.

He entered her slick cunt, and she just kissed him again as her pussy got used to the feeling of a real cock filling her pussy. As a guard you have a lot of lonely nights so you make friends, and friends become close friends, and then close friends become even closer, and then, before you know it, you and your close friend are making love with a couple of toys she bought last week, and it's the highlighting your week, and you look forward to at the end of every night.

But this a, real, cock, it was so much better, the warmth it provided as it rubbed up against the walls of her core, the thick veiny shaft was so much better than the toys her sisters had. She couldn't wait to share this experience with them!

His hands were plastered on her hips as he was thrusting in her harder then he had ever before, he felt like if he didn't cum he would surely die. He pounded against her as the wet slapping sound of their love echoed around the stone tower.

He kissed her hard again as his pace started to slow, he wrapped his arms around her knees and around her back to hold her up lifting her off the table and into the air being held up only by him, her tits were rubbing against his chest as he used her body, she was going to cum and there was nothing she could do about it.

He broke the kiss and pushed his forehead against hers as he clamped his eyes shut, and felt his balls swell before releasing his cum into her pussy. His cock twitched inside of her as she milked him, and her walls clenched around his cock like a vice, trying to pull as much of his cum into her hungry womb.

He pulled out of her and set her back on the table as he fought to catch his breath, but when he took in a deep breath, all he could smell was sex and the arousal of the women behind him he had neglected. It completely restored his lust, and his cock was already standing back at attention, ready to fuck again.

He had no idea what in Talos' good name happened to him, but he felt just as horny as before, if not, more. He needed a new pussy he pulled the girl off the table and gently laid her on the stairs, then picked up a blonde girl this time, she also just so happened to have the biggest tits out of them all, then grabbed the girl who had been finger fucking her self, and pulled them next to him as he laid on the cool stone floor.

He pulled the blondes cunt above his face and began to eat her out as the other had taken the hint and sat on his cock, the blonde above him started to lean back as the girl riding him had started to suck on her nipples and play with her huge tits.

It wasn't long before the girl started to cum soaking his face with her precious juices, he continued to lap up her juices like a dying man, he allowed his tongue to slide up ever soften and flick her clit back and forth before plunging back into her depths.

He second orgasm hit her hard and she couldn't keep herself up any more and had to be caught by the girl in front of her. She was gently laid next to them as the girl was had been ridding the cock got of and took it in her mouth. She pulled off to say, "I've always wanted to swallow a Dragonborns cock before." He chuckled slightly, if only he could grant everyone's wish but he's only one man, though in this moment he feels more than man, more than a mortal.

Her head bobbed on his cock as she was doing an amazing job swallowing his cock, he put his left hand on the back of her head and kept her going at this pace, everything that had happened around his as he unleashed his jizz into her waiting mouth.

She swallowed all of his cum before her mouth had been filled by his jizz yet again, only for her to swallow it all without any problems. He got up and noticing that the sun was starting to set, damn, time flys huh?

He grabbed the only redhead in the group, her green eyes had enthralled him since he saw her, was was just praying he would get in her ass, and turned her on her stomach and lifted her ass to meet his hips before entering between her cheeks, the woman who had been fingering her, the blonde he fucked before, had climbed under the woman, and started to sixty-nine with her.

The man felt the occasional lick of a tongue on his balls, or some times on his shaft, as he anally penetrated this beautiful woman. He pulled her arms behind her back and held on to her as if using her for support to fuck her even harder.

Both women came, all the women came, and he released his last seed of the day into that woman's tight asshole. He finally felt the strenuous activity's taking their toll on him, he had to sleep, maybe bathe, and hell, some food wouldn't hurt.

He had no idea what came over him, and he had no clue as to why he could cum so many times, he was usually able to cum a max of two times a session, and that only happened once because a succubus had gotten a hold of him.

But four times in such a quick succession, he never even thought of wanting that, but it turned out to be so... good! After he hit his armor back on he set out, eager to receive his reward from the lusty Jarl.


	3. Dragonborn?

AN: so I was on reddit trying to find out where Nazeem lives, and I found a very hilarious comment about how he prances around whiterun bragging about the cloud district and his farm, and yet, at night he goes to sleep at the drunken huntsman, so I'm not sure if he actually sleeps in there but I just found it to funny to pass that up so that's where the fem Nazeem is going to sleep in this story.

Chapter 3: Dragonborn?

He could feel something, different, in his blood, like something had been awakened. Ever since he killed that dragon he didn't just feel stronger and faster, no he felt a change in his soul, like, almost a warm feeling in the center of his chest.

Dragonborn huh? Well this is really putting holes in his plan. Why did it have to be him of all people? Sometimes he really hated the gods. He arrived at the gates of Whiterun to be greeted with that egotistical redguard. "Do you make it to the cloud district often? Oh what am I saying of course you hav..."

She didn't get to finish the sentence as the newly found Dragonborn had smashed his lips against hers. The redguard had been stunned by this, but quickly became lost in the kiss as his hands began massaging her ass. He was about to slip a finger past her skirt when she pulled away from him slightly. "We should bring this back to my place."

But she didn't take him to a huge house or a manor like he was expecting, no, she brought him to the drunken huntsman. "Look money's tight right now and I don't have enough money right now to keep my house, so I... sold it... and my house..." The man held no sympathy for this woman, she prances around flaunting her nonexistent wealth and yet has to sleep in a tavern like a drunk.

And sometimes he loves the gods. But right now he had to worry about their clothes, they had just made it past the entrance of the drunken huntsman and he was already feeling around her dress to try and slip it off. "I mean this war has just been so hard on me and the farm I really just need a little bit of time to get back on my feet, things are just a little... slow right now. But things will turn up soon." Oh gods she was still talking?

He slipped her regal dress of her shoulder as he stood behind her and began to suck the crook of her neck, she brushed her ass against his, crotch feeling his armor was on still. "Hmph... your armor...ahh... t-take it..." he began thrusting his hips slightly and slipped his hands up to her pillow-like breasts. "Ugnh.. right... right there..." she began feeling his armor for their release when he pulled his hands away from her tits to stop hers.

He positioned her so she was face down in her bed, then he began taking off his lower garments. She was so hot right now, she knew he was big, she felt his erection brush against her as his armor clanked to the ground, leaving him in his trousers. He grabbed her dress and hiked it up her thighs before he saw her slopping wet entrance. He really should get his pants tailored from now on.

He pushed his first and second finger into her pussy, oh, he was going to enjoy this. She moaned as she used her hands to touch her FF cup breasts, her nipples had already been standing at attention due to the chilly Skyrim air, but had been begging for attention due to what this mans body promised to do to hers, she brought her nipple to her left nipple to her mouth and without hesitation, she started to suck it.

She had never felt so hot before, if this man didn't make her cum soon she would have to, touch herself, as if she were some commoner. He pulled his fingers out to push them back in slowly, when his fingers were hilted in her, he found her clit, he decided to put his thumb to use, and began rubbing in slow circular motions.

This man was going to drive her absolutely crazy, not even her wife had made her this needy before. His hands with their calloused fingers from adventuring, and his slow movements, her tight walls had a death grip on his digits as she felt her orgasm wash over like a wave. She unleashed the geyser of girl cum and coated his hand, thumb, and gotten some on his wrist. He brought his fingers up to her mouth, she was heaving to try and catch her breath, when she did she grabbed his hand with hers and licked his fingers clean.

This man was turning her into a complete slut, when her wife would pleasure her she would make her clean up afterwards, Nazeem would refuse to kiss her after being eaten out. It's so strange how with her wife, she was the dominant one, but this man had completely dominated her, and his cock wasn't even out his pants yet.

He pulled his upper armor off and untied his pants, his cock was so eager to met new people. She started to push her ass against his loins, he let out a groan while he gritted his teeth. Her ass was so perfect, he gripped her cheeks harshly and smacked her right cheek lightly, the ripple effect that his smack caused almost hypnotized him. He needed to fuck her, now. He just couldn't wait anymore he let his pants and loincloth pool around his ankles, his hands returned to her cheeks again, he lined himself up with her entrance, and pushed himself in.

Her walls had welcomed him with a tight hug as he continued deeper in her, it seemed that when he was halfway in, her walls were too tight, so he pushed harder until he slipped in further then any of Nazeems toys could get to. She lifted her head up as he was pushed deeper than any new toy her wife brought home.

"Ahh, yes, fuck yes, keep going." She whimpered against the sheets, her knees were as far apart as she could make them, her wide hips were level with his, and her hands were tightly gripping the sheets as his cock was filling up her entire cunt, it felt like he was really trying to rearrange her guts. He pulled out before he hilted himself inside her tight cunt.

When he pulled out leaving only his head in her, he pushed back in her hitting deeper than before but still didn't hilt himself, he pulled out again, and thrust back in, he felt himself getting deeper as her pussy was getting used to the feeling of his thick cock spreading her open. He pulled out, and then thrust in finally hitting the end of her.

"Oh my nine, your sooo big! You have a cock fit for a king! Do you know if you have any royal ancestors?" He smirked at her words as he started to thrust in and out of her causing her to moan like crazy, he had no parents, well, he had people who had taken care of him, but he wasn't born from anyone, he was created directly from the gods, he was hand sculpted. The people who took care of him was just a village of people, he wasn't sure where because as a male, it was up to him to impregnate women around Tamriel.

He had to leave the small settlement as soon as he started to mature. "Oh gods! Fuuuuck! Yes yes yes yes yes! Oh I'm so close!" These shouts brought him out of his thoughts as the woman below him started to grip the white sheets even tighter as her second climax started to rip through her body, her already tight was got even tighter around his shaft. You would think this would slow his thrusts down, but no, he picked up the pace and smacked her asscheek again as his other hand went to her clit.

He's got a lot of repressed emotions and so harsh words he wants to scream at the gods, he knows why the made him, it wasn't so he could do what he wanted it was to do what they wanted, and they made him for the express purpose of breeding women, not so he could live his own life. I guess you could say he's got daddy issues, and mommy issues, and aunt issues, he's pretty much got issues with his whole "family".

He prolonged her orgasm and launched her into another one as his cock would thrust in her at a speed she couldn't keep up with, then his fingers were playing with her clit that had been waiting for his hand to return after he hand fingered her earlier, and finally his hand that was smacking her ass was telling her that she really was a commoner that had been turned into a puddle because of him.

Her third orgasm had hit her hard, she felt like she couldn't take much more, she had already soaked her bed with her girl cum, and her tongue had been hanging out her mouth drooling like a dog. 'Damn this man, he's ruined my bed!' The wet slapping sounds could be heard through the entire drunken huntsman letting everyone know what they were doing, luckily for Nazeem, the only person in the structure was her, the man, and the owner.

Damn, she was going to have to explain herself to the owner. Damn this man.

Elrindir smirked to herself, she heard the powerful thrusts as she fingered herself in time with the thrusts, she was going to have to have her way with this man. It's a good think her sister had gone out for the night to get some supplies, or she would have to share with her.

His balls started to swell, it was inevitable. When the gods created him, they pretty much made it not only that vaginas were what gave him his best orgasms, but, also that it was almost impossible to not dump his seed deep in their wombs.

So he did just what he was made to do, he hilted himself and let his thick ropes of cum gather in her womb, rope after rope, this was his purpose. When he pulled out of her she kept her hips in the air, letting gravity carry his seed deeper in her. He stepped away from her, a little lightheaded from his activity's, but otherwise fine. He picked up his clothing and fitted his iron armor on again. Nazeem had dreams of raising many of his strong kids that night.

He made his way down the street a ways to The Bannered Mare, which in his opinion was a much better establishment than the drunken huntsman, but hey, maybe the Redguard really was broke. The first this he saw was the roaring fire and three people around it, second was a man playing a lute, the third was footsteps upstairs.

He approached he woman at the counter and she turned around to face him, "greetings friend, could I interest you in a drink?" She seemed nice, but like it was forced. He just pointed at the keg of ale on the counter next to her, she turned and looked, then back at him and smiled "so all it is?" He nodded, she reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle and pulled out the cork.

That sound always soothes him, the bubbling sound of alcohol, it helped him forget why he was made. He placed five prices of gold on the counter and stood up. "I'm sorry sir, but with the war going on I'm going to have to charge you more." He turned back to her and placed fifteen more gold down, she pulled out another bottle, uncorked it, then handed it to him.

He looked around and saw a woman sitting by herself but, she just looks like she really didn't want to be bothered, he then looked at the benches before looking back to the entrance and saw a table with only one seat. Perfect.

He sat and enjoyed his ale, it wasn't enough to get him drunk but there was no way he was paying ten septims a piece to get drunk. While he sat and drank he saw people come and go, asking about bounty's or quests, even gossip. He had overheard a lot of interesting things, the Jarls kids were acting strange, but what kid isn't a little weird? The Jarl has also posted a bounty of a thousand gold for the head of a bandit chief, and fifty extra gold for the heads of any other members that were brought to her.

He hadn't realized how late it had gotten, with the guards in the tower, and the Redguard, it had been nearing night when he had made his way to The Bannered Mare, he'd say that he's been here around twenty minutes, the Jarl was probably asleep by now, the only people up were people who were partying. He thought back to that bounty of the bandit chief at Embershard mine.

He arrived back at Whiterun with seven bandits heads tied together, hanging at his waist, swaying back and forth as he made his way up the steps.

The oversized doors swung open and the morning light pierced through the entire room. He walked up to the awaiting Jarl who had her full attention on him.

"Ah, my favorite newcomer, I hear you killed the dragon," He nodded, "and you absorbed its soul?" He nodded again. "I see." She stood up and began in a regal voice. "You have helped Whiterun immensely, that's why I herby name you Thane of Whiterun, and allow you to purchased house blah blah blah, you know the deal, also you get a housecarl, her name is Lydia and she'll meet you on your way out, but first, claim your prize."

She spread her legs open showing her dripping need, he needed no further convincing as he made his way to her in three powerful strides, already tugging at the straps on his armor. He had sex no more then 5 hours ago and yet his cock was begging him for even more, already threatening his pants.

He didn't even waist time taking off his pants completely he just pulled out his throbbing member. The great Jarl of Whiterun was staring at his 4 inch thick and 10 inch long member, she couldn't even move, she was usually a confident woman knowing exactly what to do and being sure of herself, and when she had proposed this to him she hadn't though he would be like this, none of her toys could match his tool, and they were made out of mammoths tusks.

He pulled her up, threw all the plates and bowls on one of the long tables crashing to the ground, and bent her over the table before arriving on his knees to face her dripping cunt. He grabbed her ass and pulled her pussy lips open and smelled her sweet sent. His cock felt like it was about to explode with the amount of pressure it had built up, but right now, he had to taste her, then he could ravage her.

He licked up her slit and felt her shudder, he smirked slightly as everyone in the hall was watching him waiting for some fapping material, he forced his tongue through her tight folds, the taste of her nectar in his mouth was pure ecstasy. She started to moan and tilt her head back to get a glimpse of the "Dragonborn" if he truly had the soul of a dragon in the body of a male, she would be sore for a while.

He really wanted to eat her cunt forever but his other head was taking over, he had to get her to orgasm so he moved his right hand to her clit to massage it with his thumb, it wasn't long before she came undone and her cum gushed all over his face and dripped onto the bench, he gave her pussy one last lick before standing up.

He stood out of his pants and angled himself to her entrance, he slowly slid in feeling her inner walls have a death grip on his cock made him never want to leave her cunt, he hilted himself in her and pulled her up to him with his hand on her throat, he kissed her deeply and explored her mouth with his tongue, he began pulling out and his thrust came in quick successions. He swallowed her moans before coming up for air, he looked into her eyes and saw her staring back at him, but not his physical self, almost like she was staring right into his soul.

"I love your fucking cock spreading my pussy." After he heard this he couldn't stop himself from thrusting faster, breaking the sound barrier as his balls, full of his seed yet again, slapped against her, further increasing her sensations. Her walls clamped around him as she achieved another orgasm.

He felt her slump against him, he looked at her throne and got an idea. He picked her up by her abdomen and carried her over to the throne, he sat on the throne and had her sitting on his lap. She was still somewhat out of it from her second orgasm, he turned her head to kiss her again and she returned the kiss, grinding her hips as she did. His cock was still hard in her filling her cunt, his hands began massaging her tits and pinching her nipples.

She placed her feet on the ground when he broke the kiss, she rose 9 inches, and allowed gravity to pull her back down. "Ugh... b-breed me with your huge cock, please let me bear your children, I'll raise them to be the greatest warriors in all of Tamriel!" She yelled as she reached her third climax, and the Dragonborn wasn't far behind her, I mean you can't just say something that hot and not expect a man to cum.

He shot his load deep in her womb, his thick ropes of fun painted her walls a nice shade of white definitely impregnating her. He panted as he came down from his climax, when he caught his breath she was standing in front of him, cum still dripping out her cunt. "Well I had fun, but I do have very important things to do..."

Typical, he gathered his underclothing and armor re-equipping them and made his way to leave. "Y-you must be my master... er... I... I mean my Thane, I trust the Jarl has told you about me?" He looked her up and down, goddamn, she was hot, she must be at most 22 years old, her breasts were perfect perky C-cups, he could see her aroused nipples poking through her thin soft shirt, which ended at her midriff, showing her pierced navel.

She had the kind of thighs that he just wanted to plant his head between, and her face was one of, if not the most, beautiful faces he'd even seen, her soft brown hair reached past her shoulders a few strands were tucked behind her ear, her blue eyes looked like an ocean, and her cheeks had formed a rose blush from his wandering eyes.

"... so... should we get going?" He looked at her for a moment allowing his thoughts to run wild for a minute before a loud yell tore across the sky and shook the ground, everyone in the room standing lost their balance, the man walked outside and looked around the sky expecting another dragon.

"Oh my, that must have been the Graybeards, they're calling the Dragonborn, or... well you." He thought about the graybeards, some old hermits that never interacted with outsiders, they were meant to teach the Dragonborn the way of the voice, but there hadn't been a Dragonborn in so long he just assumed that they lost their purpose.

"I-I could take you to them, I know the way... I mean, only if you want to go." Lydia looked down shyly and a blush returned to her face again. He could smell her arousal, damn, she was definitely cute, he'd have to get with her eventually. He nodded and she lead the way.

They purchased two horses and were on their way to the throat of the world. They ran up the mountain, almost completely vertical, I know, Skyrim horses are something else. They arrived at High Hrothgar in mere minutes thanks to their trusty buggy horses, Todd Howard everybody.

"Master, I can't follow you inside, the greybeards won't let outsiders in, you have to go in alone, but I can wait outside for you, if you want." He took in the sight of High Hrothgar, it was definitely a place for hermits to live in, he pushed open the doors to escape the chilly mountain wind.

"So... a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of an age."


	4. Dragons

**AN: wow guys sorry for the wait schools being a bitch rn and not giving me a lot of time, sadly I'm going to have to update this bad boi biweekly, I wont abandon this fic I hate when people do that so I sure as hell cant do that to you guys. Also thanks to all you guys for reading I definitely wouldn't be doing this if no one was reading.**

Chapter 4: dragons... a shit ton

The Dragonborn turned his head to see the voice who had called him by his title. A young blonde haired nord no taller than his shoulder, was next to him. "Well that is if you really are the Dragonborn, come with me"

And the next month of his life was filled with nothing but hard grueling training, and he would be tired all day and train, then he would train in his sleep, and then he would... okay I'm not going to lie to you he pretty much just fucked all the graybeards. You see the greybeards are actually really hot young women, and you know... when a man and a woman love each very much...

But essentially he shouted at them so hard that he made their panties drop and spent two whole months fucking them, oh look here he is now! Arngeir's pussy was clenched around a rough cock that was currently playing with her guts like they were puzzle pieces, her whole pussy was going through a double orgasm. She looked around and saw all her sisters were passed out with cum leaking out of pussys and mouths as he had claimed all of them this past month.

Arngeir knew that she would be able to handle a man but, this man, (read that with extra sass,) had the soul of a dragon inside of him, he had a carnal violent urge to fuck as much as he can. He kept pumping into her as the mountain began to shake, again, the only thing he hated about the Greybeards, was every. single. time. they came, they couldn't control themselves and moaned, shaking the whole mountain and probably telling everyone in falkreath about what they were doing.

He sped up his thrusting as he felt himself near, just really wanting this to be over with so they could teach him how to shout, his grip on her ass tightened and he spilled his load into her depths, having his sperm swim in the great pool of life. He pulled out of her, damn this month had been hard on him, so to test wether or not he was Dragonborn, he had to fuck every last one of them. There were only four right, no biggy? Welp, wrong, very wrong.

So hermits don't really do much besides sit around, meditate, masturbate, read a book, masturbate, everyday. Sure he was able to fuck them, but at what cost? Arngeir stood up on shaky legs and looked at him, he feared for a second that she would make him fuck again, that would surely kill him. "You truly are Dragonborn, we are honored to have you. And now, you must be anxious to learn how to shout!" That was the last thing her heard before he passed out.

He woke up to the feeling of soft hands, three, five, wait a minute, 'no not my dick' his mind couldn't take it again his dick entered between Borri's lips, "you see Dragonborn fucking us, this was your training, dragons are notorious for their sex drive, and have been known to cum endless amounts of times, so we had to train your body to withstand an onslaught of sex."

'Dragons? I'm definitely NOT sticking my dick in a reptile.' He shook his head in thought, "We will now transfer our knowledge of shouts to you." Then Borri bobbed her head faster on his might cock, releasing her knowledge of shouts into him. As she did he felt a warmth flow around his loins, his eyes opened wide and he sat up and looked at Arngeir, 'I can speak dragon now!' He stood up and she led him to the back courtyard for more training.

(I'm going to skip the training because it's not going to have sex so why include it?)

They told him about how he had to get some bullshit horn from some old dead guy in a dark dank cave, so, he had to go get it before he could meet their leader, he tried his shouts and was couldn't wait to test them on a dragon. But first he had to collect Lydia, he told her to wait for him back at Whiterun a few minutes before the insane sex fueled month happened.

He went to the Jarl but she was "busy" right now and the stewards had to tell him that Lydia had purchased a house for him when she got back, he smiled as he thought about how she was so head over heels for him. When he got to the house he noticed it was somewhat small, but hey, we can't all get to the cloud district very often can we? He walked inside and saw a fire a bench some stairs a door and some stew over the fire.

"Master is that you?" He heard from upstair, and before he could even think to respond he heard her running down the stairs, "oh master you're back!" She said as she ran into him for a bruising hug, "I hope you like the house I bought for us-I mean for you." A blush spread across her cute face as she turned her head away from him, then he realized something he couldn't see when she sprinted down the stairs, she was in her underclothing, it seemed she had realized this too as the blush deepened even more.

"M-master d-don't look." She said in a soft voice, the Dragonborn put his index finger under her chin and lifted her face to his, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said, for the first time in what felt like ages he spoke. Her eyes started to well up and he kissed her gently moving his hand to wipe away her tears, his other arm snaked around her waist to pull her closer to him, she let out an "eep" as he did so.

She broke the kiss "M-master we should go upstairs." He nodded as he picked her up and allowed her legs to wrap around his waist and made his way up the stairs. He saw the large bed with candles around setting a very romantic mood, "I was going to have you one way or another." She said as her blush returned, he smirked and dropped her on the bed so he could remove his armor. His manhood sprung free from the confines of his pants, she gasped as she saw his towering erection, her mouth started to water and her lower lips did the same.

He came closer to her and flipped her on her stomach forcing her ass in the air and her head was pushed into the sheets, she knew her first time was going to hurt and with the size of his cock it was definitely going to hurt, but her whole life she told herself she didn't need men, she based her life and her training on not needing to rely on anyone and she was given the honor of being a housecarl exceeding everyone in her class, and yet, this man turned her into a pile of jelly.

She always told herself that she had no time for a relationship, and even if she did meet a man she would have reject any advances, but truth be told, being a housecarl in whiterun when there is no thane is really boring, and she would always be with him and if she wasn't she would be at their home in whiterun. But she was then torn away from her thoughts as his cockhead began pushing inside of her slick folds, ever so slowly, he broke her hymen taking her purity. He stopped letting her adjust to his size and the pain, but it was hard, her tightness practically begging him to start pumping.

He waited for her breathing to return to normal, and when it did he started his movements, he kept her head down in the sheets as he kept his other hand on either her ass or her hip. She felt him pounding into her from behind, while she yearned to look at his face and kiss him, she enjoyed him taking charge and ravaging her, "O-ohh I'm gonna... gonna cum!" She shouted releasing not long after. He felt her tighten around him trying to milk his cock, he actually had to hold back not to cum with Lydia, he took a breather allowing her to come down from her high and allow himself to regain his composure. He flipped her on her back causing his dick to slid out, which he fit right back inside of her.

This was it he was definitely gonna cum this time, so he didn't hold back, he pulled her legs around his waist and fucked her. She went to kiss him but she was too weak to make it but a few inches off the ground, he kissed her though, as if he saw her try, "Please, don't pull out, I want to carry your burdens!" She whispered into his ear, and you can't just say that to a man and expect him not to cum in you, and so he came, he hilted himself as he did so releasing all his ropes and ropes and ropes of virile sperm.

She came again feeling his seed planting itself in her was what she had dreamed of when she meet him a month ago, then he left but now he's back.

So after crawling out of a Draugr infested dungeon he did acquire the horn, he got some letter from some dumbass who still the horn and forced him to go through the whole dungeon, which begs the question, how did the Draugr not activate when this person went through, and how did this person even manage to get in when he had to whirlwind sprint through some doors, it must be some crazy strong really cool group of people that are totally not an almost eradicated group of ex-Femperer guards. It just couldn't be.

So the note told him to rent a room or whatever at some inn or something, but did he really want to go through all that. No, he didn't, but you know, Todd Howard. Anyway he got to the inn and they didn't have a room in the attic so they gave him a room, he hadn't brought Lydia along which is good because he would've had to pay double.

He woke up still tired, he didn't know why he would wake up if he was still tired, but then he felt his wet dick in the cool air, he looked down at his body to see why, then he discovered that a woman, the woman who he rented the room from was holding his cock with both of her hands. "Wha.." he couldn't finish his sentence as she slid his cock back in her throat.

He gripped her hair and pulled her down harder and faster than she was doing previously, her hot, tight, and wet mouth was beginning to be too much for him and he released his load right down her throat, filling her stomach with his salty "love" juices. "Hmmm." She moaned when she tasted his cum as she pulled off his cock.

She spent what felt like the next twenty hours explaining her clever ruse and reinforcing the fact that she couldn't tell him anymore because she didn't trust him, then, finally, she ended by saying he needs to trust her and come with her to fight a dragon or something, he's not really sure he spaced out for a good bit there because, Talos above, she was the most boring person he'd ever met, he just hopped she wasn't a main character and he wouldn't have to download a mod that just let him kill her so he doesn't have to kill Paarthurnax (wait a minute he's not supposed to know about that yet, hold on, I'll try loading another save).

Because Talos above she was the most boring person he'd ever met, he just hopped she wasn't a main character and he wouldn't have to download a mod that just let him kill her so he doesn't have to kill Paarthurnax (wow okay, hold on let me just reset my PC).

(Windows is now loading, "oh come on hurry up! I'm trying to write a story here!" "No steam, don't update stop that!" "LET ME JUST PLAY SKYRIM GODDAMN IT!" "Ah... finally." *epic Skyrim intro* "alright now I just gotta load up my save here." "Oh wow guys I'm so sorry about that I'll try and make sure that doesn't happen again".)

(Lets just skip that part for now). Anyway our intrepid hero, The Dragonborn, had bravely fought his way across the dangerous region, fighting toe to toe with giants, spiders and bears, oh my, and soon a dragon. And his journey had led him to level 16 so he felt pretty confident about this dragon fight going his way. He also decided to bring Lydia along just in case.

She clung to his arm the whole way refusing to let him face danger head on, even though he really wanted to level up his block and one handed skill, how else was he supposed to level up, alchemy? Ha don't make me laugh, other than "cheating" and casting muffle for seven days straight he would have to do this legit.

They got to kynesgrove and heard the flapping of great wings, no wait, just some birds, then the ground shook with the eminence force the dragon causes, just from flying above it, the foundations for any shoddy buildings just dissipated as the dragon flew overhead to its destination, the dragon burial site.

"We have to hurry!" Yelled Delphine as she took off sprinting, the Dragonborn not far behind. (Now for this part I don't remember what Alduin says or really what anyone else says so I'm gonna have to wing it.) The Dragon was hovering near the tomb so all three could see, as black as night and much more powerful than any other being these three have met, it practically radiated power and commander the respect of fellow dragons.

"Ah, Dovakiin, I had long awaited your arrival, I should've know that you would've survived Helgan, but this time... this time you die!" He-er-She said before turning to the huge round grave and shouted at it, the Dragonborn tried to shoot the dragon in air but it's scales were too thick his puny little steel arrows couldn't hurt her. He felt the ground shake one more time and looked to the grave seeing the skeleton of a dragon coming out of the ground, but it was regaining its scales and muscles, almost a reverse copy and paste of how he absorbed souls.

He pulled out his sword and shield before the dark dragon and the newly awakened dragon finished their conversation, he charged the dragon still on the ground and began slashing at it, he stabbed his sword into the dragons skull before the scales had fully finished forming.

"Dovakiin, what the hell!" Shouted the dragon, okay so now he was confused. "Dude you're supposed to wait until I finish my conversation and then I fly off leaving you to fight the dragon I just resurrected!" He furrowed his brow "But I could just kill 'em now and not give you the chance."

"No, you're not supposed to do that, ugh, now I'm gonna have to raise her from the dead all over again and do that whole conversation again, thanks to you being impatient."

"I don't understand what's going on right now."

"Look just you three go back down the hill and we will try this again, hopefully you can be a little more patient this time Dovakiin."

"Why would I do all that just to fight her all over again?"

"Because... just... look how about this, if you go back down the hill and wait for me to finish talking, I'll send you some of my nudes."

He pondered in this for a second, "5 pictures and you have a deal."

"Two."

"Four"

"Three"

"Four, or I'll absorb the dragons soul and leave."

"*sigh* okay fine four just go back down the hill and we'll get this started."

The Dragonborn has fought his way across the lands and all that shit. He came over the hill to see a dragon as black as night talking to another dragon.

"Alright we gotta hurry this up before the DB comes here and kills you aga... oh hey Dovakiin, I knew you would survive helgan blah, blah, fight this dragon, blah." She then took flight and began to fly away, "Also fuck you DB you'll never get my nudes, hahaha!"

'Never trust a dragon' he thought as he readied his sword and shield to height this dragon face to face this time. The dragon went to try and bite him but he was too quick for it and dodged, it seemed Delphine was too high and mighty to fight this dragon so she hung back, Lydia however, turned into a goddamed mad woman as she hacked and slashed at the dragons neck, the DB took this time to practice one of his shouts, he took in a deep breath just like the Greybeards had taught him, he aimed up his shot, and then...

"SUCK... MY COCK!" And as he shouted a wave of power flowed out from his mouth going faster than any horse, and smacked right into the dragon, causing it to roar in, pain? Anger? Lust?

It took flight before they could study its effects, the DB quickly hilted his sword and ate 534 cheese wheels, before he took off sprinting after the dragon.

It had been flying for a few moments longer after Lydia and Delphine had fallen behind when it dropped out of the sky into a forest. He picked up his speed to catch it before she could recover.

He went deep in the forest and searched before he heard... moaning? Way out here? He moved deeper before he saw an absolutely beautiful woman laying on the grass... masturbating? Wait, are those scales, and wings, and a tail, this was no woman, this was the dragon. Well he couldn't really say she wasn't a woman, she had at least DD's and her moist twat glistened in the full moon.

"Damn man, where'd he go learning a spell like tha... Paarthurnax, you will pay for this." She said as she fingered herself faster. "The least he could do is come ravage me, gods, I'm so hot all over, that's one strong tongue he's got." She said as she closed her eyes envisioning him lapping at her pussy instead of her fingers. He waisted no time in taking off his armor and honing all his senses.

The Greybeards warned him of the Dragons' libido, he stepped out from the tree he was hiding behind crunching on plenty of leaves to get her attention. "Oh, there you are," she said opening her eyes but continued to pleasure her self. "Come here to finish me off?"

"In a way." A devious smirk spread across his face as he lifted her legs and tongue fucked her pussy, she moaned and moved her hand to grip his hair and the other played with her breast. He knew that he would have to do this for the next few hours so he made sure to prepare in every way he could, anytime he would think about cumming he would just think about his cringy Facebook posts he made as a kid, (wait a minute that's not right, oh what the hell, it doesn't matter, I mean he's having sex with a dragon in human form for fucks sake.) she quickly came undone and squirted in his mouth and face, she giggled lightly as he trailed up her body, taking extra time at her breasts, before making his way to her lips and forced her to taste herself.

Whatever that shout did to her it worked well, very well, she felt another orgasm build up just from him kissing her, then he began playing with her tits and she orgasmed again. Then she felt his rock hard spear at her entrance. He rubbed his cock on her pussy so he could lube himself up, and so he could tease her. Then he slapped his dick on her clit, almost like knocking on a door, then he plunged into her depths, when he had himself completely inside her she orgasmed from being spread so much, dragons never had sex in their human forms because they see it as being a weaker being, (I mean would you turn into an ant to have sex, I'm just saying.) but she felt everything more intensely, she could feel his body heat, she could feel him inside of her.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and scratched his back for support as he pounded into her, his thick cock hit every spot in her rubbing against her g-spot, and his thumb was rubbing against her clit, and since she pulled her upper body closer to his ripped upper body, so her tits rubbed against his chiseled chest, causing her to overload from the stimulation, and she hit multiple orgasms, and he was only several thursts in, making her orgasm again, he was making her cum so much in such little time and they had much more.

"Oh yes more, MORE! FASTER!" She screamed as he pounded into her causing her to shudder again with the wave of another orgasm crashing into her. He rearranged his hands to her hips a he continued, she had ripped out so much grass, but she wasn't aware, if she was she didn't care, she played with her tits as her fucked her.

He was nearing his end so he pulled her legs from his hips and lifted them high in the air, he positioned him self again, angling her canal to carry his seed straight to her womb. "Do It Dovakiin, breed me with your seed, let me carry your kids in my womb, only for you."

Damn what was it about these women in Skyrim wanting to get breed so bad, no other woman he fucked was this crazy about having his kids, they mostly had sex just to get his seed, but these women really wanted to let him know they wanted his kids. And he really didn't like thinking about any kids he probably has, but when they put it like these women do, come on, all you gotta do is ask nicely.

He dumped his seed deep in her like many women before, but this time, it felt like his soul was having sex. He pulled out when he stopped impregnating her, "I sure hope you aren't done." He looked over to the... Dragon? Woman? He didn't really care, he stood up and bent her over letting her hold a tree for support, she was gonna need it.


	5. Harem Certified

**AN: Hey guys been awhile, I would give an excuse about why I haven't uploaded in a month but I don't have on and for that I'm very sorry, but on a good note school is over so I'm hopefully going to be able to make some chapters without such a long wait. Once again, my bad, that ones on me guys.**

Chapter 5: Harem Certified

'Yeah I guess dragons are pretty cool.' The DB was reattaching his armor as he looked over at the female dragon passed out with his cum leaking out of a few places. He carried her all the way back to his house in Whiterun, but he quickly realized, this was a small house, and if he was going to have a dragon, let alone a harem, he was gonna need a bigger boat!

He went in search of a new house, Solitude, no it was nice but still so small, Riften, nah that house was small than his current house. But then he came across Falkreath and heard about a piece of land being sold, he could build his own house. Sounds exciting, and fun!

He approached the Jarl to broach the subject, but was told that he would have to be thane to purchase the property, didn't make any sense to him but if that was the only way. He was told all he had to do was give the Jarl a bottle of black-briar mead, the war must be getting really bad if that's all it takes.

So he got the bottle of mead and passed it off to the Jarl who then bestowed the title of thane and allowed him to purchase the property, blah blah blah, anyway, he built the house which he noted that it was a nice house.

It was away from everyone, he cleared out pull the dangers nearby so he knew his harem would be safe, and it was pretty spacious, he doubted he would need anything bigger than this.

He brought Lydia over and she loved it, she loved it so much they just had to tryout the stability of the bed. Then he brought the dragon-morph over, she of course did care much she just saw it as a place she knew she would love finding out all the places they could fuck.

But he had pressing matters to attend to, he needed to get answers from Delphine.

He threw open the door behind her bookshelf and hurried down the stairs to see her naked form ready for him to take her.

"Claim me Dragonborn and we'll rebuild the blades with your children." She rubbed her clit as she wait for him to make his move on her and fulfill her desires.

"Do you know how hard it is to fuck everything, I haven't slept in three days and I've had sex about 50 fucking times in that span, and that's not even counting oral, can I just for once not fuck something? Please?" He said just a little peeved

She looked at him and keep playing with her clit, "...no."

He sighed, "okay," (sad face emoji) he dropped his armor and slipped himself inside of her causing a moan to fill the room as he stretched her so full, causing her pussy to accommodate his girth and length.

His cock was already brushing past her g-spot telling her this was gonna be quick for her. He hadn't even put his entire cock in her yet and she was already cumming gripping his cock as he kept pushing inside of her until he was about 3/4 inside her.

Her hands shot hip to his shoulders for support, and his hands were busy with her tits, cupping them and playing with her nipples, he finally had his whole length inside her and he could feel the stinging of her nails in her back urging him to ride her like a wild animal.

He briefly wondered if the other people in the inn could hear her moans, or the wet slapping sounds, or the smell of sex but he didn't really care if they did he was going to get his answers.

His hips met hers and their lips met as she came again trying her hardest to get him to cum as well, but no, he wouldn't allow it, she wanted to fuck him and that was her first mistake.

He didn't wait for her orgasm to end he continued to pound into her and he removed one hand from her breast to her clit and the other was repositioned around her back, he broke the kiss to look down at her tight pussy. Rubbing, pinching, and penetrating he knew his end was nearing so he rubbed her harder pushing her into yet another crazy orgasm that left her limp before him, she clenched down on his massive member one last time and he felt as though a itch had finally been scratched.

He overflowed her womb with his strong cum causing it to gush out and dribble onto the table. He pulled out of her exhausted and sat down on the chair next to the table, his legs were shaking, his body was tired, and his balls were empty. Food, that's what he needed and ale, yeah that would be nice.

Delphine felt his cum inside of her, she rubbed her cunt and tried to keep as much of his spunk in her as possible, but she knew she had to give him what he wanted. She panted heavily "what do you... want to know?" He looked up at her almost too tired to give a response, almost.

She told him everything but also gave him some more missions he really didn't want to do, sneaking into a thalmor party and rescuing an old woman in the thieves guilds decrepit ruins, then, he got to bring them to sky haven temple. Lots of boring stuff happening here nothing really interesting or fun at all, really bringing no enjoyment in life.

But finally they told him about this wall with etchings in it, thrilling. But they told him of a shout, a special shout. They didn't know what it would do they just knew he needed to have it to defeat Alduin, the world eater. He would have to talk to the Greybeards to learn about it.

(All this shit, I just have to skip)

The Greybeards taught him a shout but not the one he needed just one that would let him climb to the top of the mountain and talk with their leader. He shouted his way up clearing the heavy snow that hurt him for some reason? He reached the top and looked around, no one was here, had he been punked?

Then he saw a small shack, enough for one person to sleep and make food in, but not room for much else. He knocked on the door, this has got to be their leader lives. He heard light feet pacing to the door, a brief pause, rustling, the the door opened. Beautiful, a cute face stared at him curious blue eyes staring into his completely uninteresting eyes.

"How the hell did you get up here?" She said with confidence and authority, "th- the Greybeards taught me a shout to get up here, I need to learn of a shout to defeat Alduin and save Tamerial."

"Wait," she looked at him incredulously, "you're the Dragonborn? Ha, oh wait, your serious aren't you?" He nodded, "oh boy we're in trouble."

"Do you even have your harem certified?"

"Wh-what in oblivion do you mean 'harem certified'?"

She sighed and turned around allowing him in her small residence, "listen kid, every Dragonborn has a harem, it just the facts ok? And they need to have said harem certified because you don't want other people trying to steal your girls and it protects people if you steal their girls."

"What happens if I steal someone's girl and she joins my harem?"

"We send their significant other a gift basket with an apology letter 'signed' by you."

"And what if someone steals a girl from my harem?"

"At that point we will send you a mail ordered bride from anywhere you want, you get to pick who, but only one for every person that gets stolen from you."

He nodded his head slowly as her words started to sink in with him, "and how do I go about getting it certified?"

"Well I'm glad you asked, I wrote up a whole song for this and I even made my own dance!" She jumped up off her bed as she pulled out a boom box getting ready to play her song.

"Woah woah woah, listen, I don't think I have it in me to listen to a song and watch you dance okay, I just had to do all this shit for the blades and that game isn't even that good-"

"Ah the blades, I hate those guys, I helped the humans overthrow Alduin, and yet they still hate me. Stupid ungrateful humans."

"Can we get back to you telling me about how to certify my harem?"

She blinked at him snapping back to reality "oh yes you're right, well it's very simple all you have to do is write down who is in you're harem and then sign here, here, aaand here." She indicated the blank lines.

He thought for a moment, and in a spark of "pure genius" he wrote in the spot that decided who was in his harem, "everyone."

There was absolutely no way this would backfire. Right?

As he finished writing the last 'e' a shockwave was sent out from the paper pushing him back against the wall, the woman looked at him "what did you do?"

The shockwave ended letting them fall to the ground, she rushed up to the paper to see what he could've written to do this. "Oh my Akatosh, you imbecile, you blubbering fool, you have absolutely no brain cells do you?"

"Why? What did I do?"

"You said that everyone in the world was apart of your harem!?!?!"

"Well yeah, it's just a price of paper how was I supposed to know that it would be imbued with magic or something."

"Don't you understand what you just did? Now you are responsible for every single girl, not just in Skyrim, but all of Tamriel!"

His eyes wide he knew what this meant, "oh god."

"So you understand now?"

"Yes I think I do... my ex wife, oh nooooo!!"

She facepalmed 'how can the savior of the world be so goddamned stupid'

"Okay listen Dovakiin, you came here to train with the leader of the Greybeards and here I am, I hope to have a clear schedule because you have soooo much to learn."

"Oh great, I'm glad I found you, I really need to learn this spell to defeat Alduin, I hear she's really super strong and it's gonna be a super tough fight so I need to prepare a lot."

"Okay but first of all, Skyrim is in ruin, the civil war is dividing everyone and this is the time when we really don't need that, so I need you to end the civil war it doesn't matter how you do it, all that I'm asking you to do is to unite the people of Skyrim to put aside their petty differences and face this very real threat!"

"R-right now?"

"Yes as soon as possible."

"Ugh but that sounds so boring."

"Listen I don't care If you fuck them to death, all I'm asking is end this war."

With that he nodded his head and walked back down the mountain 'huh fucking them to death? Not bad.'


	6. The Civil War

**AN: So I wrote this chapter to try and make up for taking so long I don't want to promise anything about uploading on a normal schedule, so enjoy.**

Chapter 6: The Civil War

The DB was currently on his way to Windhelm, the capital of the Stormclits, home of the rebellion, he was going to try and end this war, peacefully.

The city was a wonderful sight, but he wasn't here for that, this was business. He pushed open the unnecessarily large doors, he stepped through looking for Ulfric Stormclit but found the throne empty, he asked around and was directed to the room on the left of the throne.

She was busy. The room was meant for planning what to do next in the war, that is not what she was doing in their, the moans made that very clear.

He smirked, 'this is gonna be much easier than I thought.' He pushed open the door silently, her eyes were closed in ecstasy as she was rubbing the lips of her dripping pussy. She was currently thinking about the only man she had ever seen, hopefully he wasn't dead, she'd only seen him for a brief moment, he wasn't scared of dying the dragon didn't even make him flinch, and those clothes showed off everything he had.

He drew himself closer to her after he slowly closed the door, she was sitting on a table softly rubbing her little pussy, he could smell her arousal through out the room, and he knew he had to make himself known soon, she would hear if he tried to remove his armor so that wouldn't work. He ended up dropping his chest piece to the floor she jumped and tried to cover herself as quickly as possible, but let up slightly at see who it was.

"W..wha... *ahem* who are you and what are you doing here!" She said trying to regain her composure and confidence that seemed to leave her when she saw him.

"Me? I'm am the Dragonborn, and I'm here to persuade you to end this war and unite the people of Skyrim against Alduin and the dragons."

'Dragonborn, shit, this just made her wetter,' "e..end the war? You must be insane don't you know that the empire wants to bend to the will of the Elves!"

"I didn't come here to argue with you," He drew closer to her as his pants joined his breast plate on the floor, "I came her to fuck you until you can't even remember your own name, then you will see my side side of things."

Her breath hitches in her throat at his words and how close his naked body had gotten to her, she wanted him inside of her filling her up, ravaging her, groping her massive tits as he fucked her, cumming inside her. His cock was already outside of her awaiting entrance, he kissed her roughly feeling up and down her body, her arms wrapped around his neck as her legs locked around his hips preventing him from leaving.

One of his hands rested on her breast rubbing the nipple back and forth as he continued the kiss with his tongue he tasted mead on her tongue as it fought back with him for dominance. That's one thing he loved about Skyrim women, they didn't just lie back and let the man do everything, these women will fight you for dominance.

The other hand was tangled in her soft and luscious shoulder length hair, he pulled her hair to force her face up so he could reach her neck, instantly he latched on to her supple neck sucking and nipping lightly, he bucked his hips and removed his hand from her tit to align his cock to her snatch.

He pushed in allowed her a grace period to recover from his girth spreading her apart filling her and he wasn't in all the way, he began pushing in more and more until he had hilted himself, she arched her back pushing her tits into his chest, she kept her arms around his neck to remain sitting up, the DB pulled away from her neck to return to her lips, his hands found their way to her hips as his eyes closed due to the kiss.

Now the fun began, he pulled out and thrust back in continuing a mid set pace, so she could get used to his girth and length before he really went to town on her, "so you still want to plunge Skyrim in chaos with this civil war?"

Tears pricked her eyes with how euphoric she felt, "I...I'll d...do anything for m...my people... agh.. faster...please!"

He shook his head at her response, he was definitely going to fuck her harder than this in order to change her mind, he was just hoping that he would be able to get her to agree quickly. His pace quickened and his grip on her hips had increased, with his current movement his thrusts made his tits bounce and brush against his chiseled chest causing even further stimulation, needles to say she came undone soon after and she came all over his cock, she rested her forehead against his as she swallowed huge gulps of air.

"I...still...haven't... changed... my mind." She said in between breaths. He smirked, "Good, because I'm far from done with you." With that he flipped her with her stomach on the table, he pushed her legs further apart so he could fuck her faster, he gave her ass a smack before gripping it roughly, "I really hope you don't have plans for the rest of the day."

He thrust inside of her pussy again, his pre cum had already coated her walls providing extra lubricant for him to fuck her deeper without as much effort, he often wondered how many people have heard him fucking, he usually only made moans and groans, mostly to himself but sometimes her would revive above average head and it blew (no pun intended) his mind, but this woman under him was moaning like crazy, someone must have heard them if not for her then the sounds they made when their hips slapped against each other.

He smacked her ass again as he slowed down to keep from cumming, of course he could last more than one round, he just didn't know how many people he would have to fuck for this war to be over, and he didn't want to be spent before this was over. He gripped her throat and pulled her up to his lips locking them once more, he pulled her away, but kept his hand around her neck, he didn't apply pressure, but he acted as if he was restricting her air flow, he heard her breathing increase, she was cumming again, he pounded harder into her tightness, the other hand wrapped around and payed more attention to her tits.

She came again, he had been rubbing against her g-spot and she was trying to hold on as long as possible but when he got rougher with her she couldn't take it.

"How about now?"

She looked up at him with curious and innocent eyes as she held on to his hand kissing it gently, "huh?"

He smirked his plan was working but he feared that he hadn't yet gotten her to forget about the war just yet, "the war, you still want to go through with it?"

She nodded her head affirming his assumption.

He just thrusted back in her making her moan out as his cock rubbed her g-spot every time, he flipped her on her back and took to rubbing her clit, "I guess they call you stormclits for a reason?" He said after he heard her moans increase as he played with her clit more and more, thrusting harder and harder, she orgasmed again but he blew right past it, only increasing his tempo in response, his other hand went back up to her throat, sinking his thumb in her mouth allowing her to suck on his thumb before he enclosed his hand on her throat.

He continued pounding away, then he moved his from her clit to join the other at her throat, and he started thrusting harder than before, he legs were around his waist again and her hands were trying to grip the creaking wooden table. He was going to cum he could feel it he had been prolonging the inevitable and it was finally here and she knew it as well.

"Cum inside... please!" She begged him

"Why should I?" He challenged her, she knew what he wanted and he knew what she wanted, he estimated that he had just enough willpower to pullout, he just hoped she gave in.

She looked at him contemplating what to do but it wasn't until he started to pull out when she tightened her legs around him, "NO! Okay I'll give up the war fine, just fill me up with your seed please!" She said as she squirmed underneath him.

He removed his hand from her neck and put them on either sides of her face, stoped thrusting, and he leaned in close to her face until they were inches apart, "Really, you mean it, you'll end the war?"

She looked up at him, she had lost all cool and confidence she once had, she didn't care about anything but him anymore. "Yes." She whispered, "please." He smiled and he her kissed quickly, thrusting again. She closed her eyes as her cunt tightened around his cock again, this time he let his balls empty inside of her, just like all the women before her she didn't expect this much to flow through her.

She had cum flowing down her shaky legs as she stood up, she wrapped her arms around the Dragonborn, completely in love with him, she couldn't wait to bear their children for him. He kissed her lightly and looked into her eyes, "you're going to keep your word right?"

She nodded her head "Yes only for you, but please return to me, I'll miss you soo much." She nestled into his uncovered chest.

"Why don't you move in with me I live just outside of Falkreath." She smiles and agreed but she told him she needed to grab her stuff before she left. The DB has successfully ended the Stormclit rebellion now time to deal with the empire.

Solitude.

Lots to do here hell the moment he walked into town they executed some poor woman. Well he wasn't here for that as sad as that was first he need to eat something because he was absolutely starving, a wise man once told him "you know that's it's a good fuck if you're hungry afterwards." He has no idea who told him that but it was there in his mind.

He sat at the local tavern and ate some food and drank some mead hearing stories of adventure and rumors about a wolf queen, and of an insane woman running around town trying to find her master.

But he was back at it he had to make it to the blue palace and this town wasn't doing anything to help him, that's when the insane woman found him begging for help at first he wasn't going to help her, but she said that he needed to go to the blue palace to help her, so if she could tell him where the blue palace was then he would help her.

She handed his a bone and told him to go into the west wing, this was starting to get weird, were they going to knock him out and steal his organs? No the less he knew where the blue palace was now and he made his way there, first he would fuck the queen, then if he had time left over or felt like it, then he would deliver this bone to her master.

He arrived and takes it up with this maid there she told him about the west wing advised against going in their but he insisted that he could handle it, she gave him the key and pointed out which door lead to the West and where he could find the queen. Now at first he was going to fuck the queen and end this war but these warnings she gave him intrigued him immensely, he just had to check it out.

Mistake. Not a big one just not what he expected.

He looked around the cobweb infested hall, not really haunted just not well taken care of. He looked around more and didn't finds anyone, 'I knew they were trying to steal my liver!' He thought as he turned around only to find he was no longer in a building he turned around again, he saw a table with food, lots of food.

Wait how did he get outside? What is this place, it doesn't look anything like the area around Solitude. And who was this woman with white hair staring at him?

He didn't really listen much to what she said, he was much too busy checking out her profile to listen, she had back length hair that look inhumanly soft, her hair was white but everything about her was younger, in fact it's almost if her white hair made her look younger. She had a cute button nose, her eyes looked two different colors, yellow and purple, but that couldn't be possible humans couldn't have those types of eye colors, could they?

She had what he judged to be D-cups and so bra, so they were definitely inhumanly perky, almost gravity defying. She had nice soft looking lips that looked glossy and smooth. But she had a look like, something just wasn't right with her, mentally.

"...hey are you listening to anything I'm saying?" He looked at her eyes again 'wow what a weird way to start a conversation.'

"Uhh...yeah sure keep going." He hoped that she didn't catch on and kept going.

She sighed "okay look I'm going to break it down to you mortal, I'm a deadric prince okay, Sheogorath's the name and it's been a long boring lonely time, and your a man, when I was a mortal there were no men except for the previous king of the empire, but that's besides the point. I need some dick like it's the cure for cancer, you, you have a dick, I am a deadric prince, I can give you anything you want but you have to fuck me."

He didn't even look back at her eyes this time he was trying to see what she was wearing, "yeah yeah sure, what ever you want." She sighed again before she snapped her fingers teleporting them both to a different area, they were still outside but they were staring at a bed and there was nothing around them. She had changed her clothes to a very tight bunny maid out fit complete with fake bunny ears, and, a bunny tail right above her soft cheeks.

His erection sprung up only to be restricted in his armor, she knew this a his armor disintegrated. "Nooooo," he yelled as he landed on his knees fists shaking in the air. "Do you know how many iron dagger I had to make to get my smithing level high enough to make that armor?"

She rolled her eyes and brought him back up to kiss him and wrap her arms lazily around his neck, he quickly forgot about his armor as she deepened the kiss and she rubbed her latex cover body up against his naked one.

He moaned into the kiss and her tongue slipped past his defenses, he was right though, she did have soft lips and hair. His hands couldn't get enough of her hair or her body, his hand had made the trek down to her ass feeling her through the fabric while also finding out that she had fishnets covering her legs. He swore, he didn't know how, but it was as if his dick was getting harder then it ever had.

He couldn't take it any more he tossed her on the bed and laid on top of her to continue his assault on her, he moved from her mouth to her neck then to her breasts as he freed them from their confines, he put one perky nipple in his mouth and massaged the other mound.

She threw her head back and held his head gripping the short hairs as his tongue ran across her and teeth would come to nip at her every so often, he switched breasts and she felt the cool air harden her nipple past the point she thought possible.

While she loved the sensations he was causing her she wanted more from him, "fuck me, now, I can't take it anymore, fuck me hard!" He knew it was risky to tease a daedric goddess but he knew the payoff would be worth it.

He tore open the crotch area of her suit to see her pretty pink pussy soaking wet staining back at him. He couldn't help himself, he licked her pussy, he had to taste her and now that he did he had to taste more of her. It's hard to explain the taste of a goddess it's like an entirely new taste, it's like the normal taste of pussy but in comparison this pussy tasted like diamond and mortal pussy tasted like gold, both amazing but one much better than the other.

He shoved two fingers in and tounged her clit using his other arm to keep one of her thighs spread open, she couldn't take it anymore her first orgasm rolled trough her body and she released herself on his face.

He lifted himself back up to her face and she grabbed him by the cheeks to pull him in kissing him roughly before pulling away, "sorry I just couldn't help myself." He smirked sheepishly.

"It's okay but now you don't have an excuse, so stick your dick in me and make me sing." As per her request he pushed past her heavenly folds as they sucked him inside, inviting him to make her body shake, and encouraging him to break the bed they were lying on.

He pushed past her hymen slowly watching as her eyes shut intensely tears spilling slightly and he wiped them away with his thumb. She opened her eyes and kissed his thumb nodding her head telling him that it was okay to thrust. He understood and began to push in.

He bottomed our in her and she arched her head upwards, "fuck, you're huge!" He had heard all this before but it never failed to inflate his ego. "Go hard be rough with me, if you do maybe," she leaned into his ear to whisper the next part "we can do anal!" His thrusts hit lightning speed as she said that his cock kissed her womb every time he thrust in and his head rubbed against the g-spot every time he thrust out, his hands were on her shoulder and waist as he fucked her, her tits were bouncing in every direction as he pounded into her not even caring as she orgasmed twice, he couldn't tell how much time had passed but he was going to get anal that's for sure!

He kissed under her ear and bit lightly at her lobe as she screamed her appreciation for his cock. "If you keep this up... fuck... then you're gonna get anything you want." His hands were roaming all over her body and never settled on one place but he would always keep at least one hand on her shoulder to bring her down on his cock. He didn't know when, he didn't even feel this happen but he put her legs on his shoulders at one point and he found himself kissing her deeply as he used gravity to pound into her harder and he used their position to pound deeper.

And when she reached her fourth orgasm he slowed down, there was no way that she wouldn't give him anal with how hard he had just fucked her.

He flipped her over noticing how she grounded her ass against his dick. And honestly that costume was doing everything good for him. He grabbed the slit he made to fuck her vagina and tore it more until her saw her cute little tight asshole.

He pushed his finger in her vagina causing a soft moan to come out of her lips to gather some of her lubricant and he spread it in her ass as he stuck his finger in. Her moans increased when he twisted his hand inside of her, pulling his finger out he stuck it in her cunt again to relubricate it, and then he slowly pushed it in her ass.

She was so tight, of course, but it was like her ass had been trained for this because it loosened up and allowed him to push in more. His hands gripped her asscheek tight to stop himself from pounding into her, and hurting her. When he had himself fully inside of her she wriggled her hips, as if telling him to thrust.

And so he did he smacked her ass and started thrusting. He watched her ass bounce to each thrust and smack. She flipped her hair on her back as if begging him. He grabbed her hair and twisted it in his fist to get a better grip, her head faced up in the air with her eyes closed and an "O" mouth, she tried to moan but nothing came out as his pace picked up to average thrusting.

His other hand reached around and rubbed her clit as he fingered her. He didn't see it coming (no pun intended) but he came in her ass. She tightened around his fingers and his cock and she climaxed on her own. They were both left breathing heavy and he slipped out of her ass looking around for his clothes, but then he remembered that she had disintegrated them. She had her ass up in the air still as her face was in the sheets of her bed, her fingers were playing with the sperm spilling out her ass.

"Hey what am I supposed to do, you destroyed my armor?"

She looked at him, still lightheaded from those orgasms, she sat up still in her torn bunny costume, somehow with her hair all over the place, and her costume torn, with her bunny ears falling off her head, and his cum leaking out her ass, she looked even gotten than before. She reached out to him with her soft hand and he held it, she used her strength to stand up, her legs were shaking as if there was an earthquake going on, she held on to the Dragonborn and told him she would give him some armor she had laying around that would be connected with his mind, so whenever he wanted the armor off all he had to do was think about it being off and it was off.

He closed the door to the west wing, Sheogorath gave him her daedric armor, told him that she would find him if she ever needed his "services" again. Well that was good enough for him and she told him that if he wanted to see her again, she would know.

He thought about it, and he knew that he would have to fuck the Queen, and, he'd probably have to fuck a general or someone important, so he slept with Sheogorath (not sex actual sleep).

Now that he had regained his energy and he swiped some food before leaving, he was ready to put this war to an abrupt end.


	7. All Hail the King

**AN: Hey guys so I got a comment on my story warning me about the sexual content, I'll keep posting but if the story gets deleted then I'll post it on AO3 or something but other than that enjoy.**

Chapter 7: All Hail the King

In Akatosh's realm

"What in oblivion is he doing?" The voice boomed throughout the hall.

"Well sir it appears that he's trying to end the civil war."

"No, not that the other thing!"

"The harem?"

"No you imbecile, fucking a daedric prince!"

"Well my lord if history is true you and the other Aedra had made him to have sex with many women and she was in her female form, so since you made him this way wouldn't it be your fault?" He murmured the last part as to not inflict the wrath of the king of Aedras.

"WHAT oh yeah I guess you would be right, but still he should know that we hate the deadra."

"My lord what do you wish to do then?"

"I guess I'll just have to introduce myself."

Back on nirn

He clenched his gauntleted hands getting a feel for his new armor, it felt light like he was wearing nothing at all but it was supposed to deflect even daedric arrows, he didn't have much faith in that but it sounded cool nonetheless.

No if only he could remember what he was doing, hmmm, he was standing in the middle of solitude, thinking about what he was supposed to be doing, he thought that maybe his journal would be of some help.

'4E 201, Rains Hand, 13, Morndas: welp I did it the Jarl of Whiterun, Balgruuf something I believe it was, she gave me a housecarl and I don't know what she wants from me, I told her one time that I was going out for a piss and she tried to sneak a peek of me, then that one time I woke up in the middle of the night to have her straddling me and that one time I woke up to her trying to feel me up, and you know now that I think about it when we stoped by that tavern and she got pretty drunk I picked her up piggy back style and she started humping my back,and there was that time that that I pretended to be asleep and she touched my face and kissed me... huh... I wonder what it is she could want?'

He chuckled out loud as he read his previous journal entries, sadly, he still had no idea what she wanted, 'wait a minute why am I here again?'

'Oooooooooh, ha yeah I remember now.'

He walked back over to the Blue Palace pushing open the doors yet again. He walked up the stairs being greeted by unimportant people who don't get a name, "who do I have to talk to end this civil war?"

Needless to say, that tactic didn't work out extremely well, he just remembered being dragged to the dungeons, against his will. 'Okay so it's gonna be like that? Kinda wish it would be a little easier but I can deal.'

They locked him in his cell and he ran to the bars "no you don't understand, she's in my harem I signed a paper on top of the throat of the world saying she was, well technically you all are." He just heard their laughter as they walked away.

He sat on his bed and sighed holding his head with his hands.

"My son what's got you so down."

He jumped back with the unexpected voice in his cell looking up to see a ghostly figure looking at him, "um, and who are you?"

"Typical, I though you would've grown out of your snarky attitude in your teenage years, but you still hate me when I have gifted you with so much, it's me, your Papa."

He just looked at him scrutinizingly, "yeah right, listen man I don't know who you are..." then he realized, a guy, holy shit, "wait your a guy, oh you don't know how happy I am to see you, I've be drowning in pussy dude, it's affected my sleep, you know they always ask 'what you doing', never 'how you doing'?"

"Okay that's great and all but I'm here because you had sex with a daedric prince? Is this true?"

"That's a little personal for some guy I just met."

"Dude for the last time I'm your daddy it's me your creator, I'm Akatosh!"

"And for the last time I don't have a dad or a mom or... oh wait... are you saying... you're... Akatosh?"

"Wow, come up with that all by yourself huh?"

His eyes narrowed at the so called god his cluelessness turning into anger, "I should warn you I have major daddy issues, and what does it matter who I fuck I can't help the way I have been made."

"Son why, why do you harbor so much hate for me, I made you, I wanted you to be my true son, my greatest son, I gifted you powers beyond any mortal, you are the last Dragonborn, and let's be honest, I thing the best thing I could've given you is the fact you are like 1 out of 5 people in the world who are guys, and you have an entire continent of women who would kill for the chance to see a guy let alone have sex with one."

"But I still don't have control over what I do, I'm destined to kill Alduin and bring peace to Skyrim, but what if I don't want to do that, I was perfectly happy wandering and fucking at random taverns and towns, it felt like I was in control."

"But don't you understand that if it wasn't you who was going to kill Alduin then it would be someone else and they would have the same feelings, and all you have to do is kill Alduin and then your feel to do what ever you want, he'll you can even join the dark brotherhood the password is 'silence my brother' tell 'em I sent you."

He looked at his father anger still in his heart but understanding in his soul.

Meanwhile in the cell opposite his:

She looked at the man who talked to the wall 'wow he's been here for like 10 minutes and he's already gone insane, I think that's a new record.' She then made a notch in the bed post under the words "# of loonies" making the total 7.

Back to the DB:

"Okay I guess I understand but I'm kind of trying to stop a civil war here right now so I'll talk to you later."

With that Akatosh faded away and the DB went to work on the lock, oh no, his lock puck broke, now he's stuck in here forever.

Nah I'm fucking with you he just formed his armor back in and crushed the lock in his hands. 'Maybe this can block arrows.' He made his way up and out the dungeon.

Great it was night time so hopefully the guards wouldn't see him on their patrol. He made his way inside easy, looking around for the Queen would be hard though it wasn't like anyone was going to tell him where she was. He looked up to see a sign with an arrow and the words "QUEENS ROOM RIGHT HERE!" In big bold letters, wow amazing.

Somehow he still made wrong turns but he managed to find her room which had all the candles on still for some reason but she was laying in her bed trying to sleep.

He stood up and closed the door behind him, looking around the room he didn't think it was very impressive but to each its own. He came up to her bed nervous about how he was to start this. She shot up out of bed and pulled him down into her bed and she straddled his waist kissing him hard. She pulled away momentarily, "take me, fuck me, do what ever you want to me." She said in between kisses.

He pushed her off of him, "I'm confused, what's happening here." She kissed him again.

"No time for talk, more sex!" She seemed to be rabid or at least to have gone insane, well you know it has been like 30 minutes since he had sex, hopefully he wasn't getting rusty. His armor disappeared off his body and semi-erect cock began to get excited, always happy to meet new people, such a nice guy.

He hadn't realized that she was "sleeping" in the nude but her wet heat resting above his loins made him acutely aware of the situation they were in, he lifted her hips up to allow his cock to stand up fully erect now ready to fuck. She plunged down on his cock letting him stretch her as her inner muscles clamped down on his meat as she got used to such a thick cock in her.

"You're so much bigger than my husband." She gasped out as she started moving her hips his cock was reaching so far in her and she could feel every bit of his cock in her, sometimes he would hit this spot deep in her that just had her going like crazy trying to hit that spot as many times as she could, her tits bounced as she moved and she pulled his hands from her hips to her breasts, he quickly got the message and explored her perky tits, leaning up to lick and nip her.

He moved his hand down in between them and stimulated her even further, proving to be too much for her she came around his cock and he flipped them over laying her on her stomach as he lubed her other hole. "No wait I've never used that, I don't think I'm rea.." he didn't let her finish as he began pushing in her slowly, and her eyes had shut from the pain, but the more she thought about how he was using her most taboo hole, made her feel dirty and hot, she let out a soft moan as she felt his hips softly press against her ass and his dick stopped inside of her for a moment.

She wiggled her ass lightly against him trying to encourage him to continue he slapped her ass lightly and began to pull out slowly again as to not hurt her, she bit down on her sheets as the pleasure of him inside her raced through her nerves she really didn't want this to end she wanted him to stay inside of her ass for as long as possible but she feared he would not want that as well, so she just enjoyed the moment while it lasted, it sure is a good thing he's not a quick shot like her husband the king, R.I.P., that's right the king of Skyrim, a man, she despised the fact about that because he always had a huge harem and never paid attention to her, the queen, he had children with almost everyone in solitude except for her.

But she was torn from her thoughts as the DB was pushing in her a little harder and his fingers slipped into her folds rubbing against her g-spot. She clenched around his fingers and his cock as she came in an entirely new way it shook her body and it didn't help when his strong calloused hands wrapped around her stomach because her arms had failed to keep her up.

He laid back on the bed, slipping out of her gently, his cock still hard and he had yet to cum, "please let me taste you're cum." He looked at her pleading eyes and nodded his head knowing that she was now a new member to his harem. Well if the paper he signed was legally binding then she already was but... oh well you get my point.

After she swallowed his cum, he convinced her to end the war, something that she would've done without him having to fuck her but, hey, you win some you lose some. She told him that it wasn't really in her hands, it was in the hands of general Tullius. He just prayed that this one time he wouldn't have to have sex with some one to end a war.

She was packing her bags before he even left telling him that she will meet him at his house, he was about to remind her that he hadn't told her where he lived but she was already gone. Alright now I guess General Tullius was next on the list.

He slowly scratches off the Queens name on his list of people he hasn't fucked, still a lot of names on the list but, maybe one day. He just could not wait until this war was over and then he would kill Alduin and finally fuck every girl in Skyrim.

He asked one of the guards about where he could find General Tullius, but that told him that she was bathing right now and he would have to wait to see her. There are plenty of things that he doesn't do, and waiting is one of them, sleeping is also one of them apparently.

He snuck through until he found the bath room, which just seemed to be a round room with a large circular bath in the middle and it had Femperial flags and tapestry here and there, it was hot like a sauna with steam hanging in the air making it more than difficult to see more than a few feet in front of himself.

The genius he is, he decided to use the clear sky's shout to get rid of the steam, I don't know where he expected the steam to go but it pushed it to the sides of the room. General Tullius heard the shout of course and got the shit scared out of her as she hopped out the water and armed herself with her sword, she looked at the man in the room who had armor she had never seen before.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Well I guess I'm a lot of things, I'm going to be the savior of the world, I'm a super cool guy, and I like long walks on the beach."

"Wait a minute you were at Helgan weren't you? I remember your stupid face."

"S...stupid?"

"Oh yeah I remember now you were about to get your head chopped off before that dragon swooped in and saved your ass."

"Oh yeah, well I didn't see you fighting the dragon at all where were you?"

"Well... I was uhh... doing important Femperial business."

"Yeah, right. Anyway I'm here to fuck you so hard that you call off the war, I've already got the queen and Ulfric to stop now all that's left is you."

He took a step towards her and she lifted her hand in the air stopping him, "listen I appreciate it but I'm just not into guys."

"W..what." His brain was racing with possible conclusions 'what does she mean, is she joking, she's probably joking, how could someone not wanna fuck me.'

"But if you made Ulfric give up and if the queen signs the documents then we won't have a war anymore."

"Okay, so about the Queen."

"Let me guess you fucked her so hard that she's given up being queen and left to live with you?"

"Wow yeah right on the nose, how did you know?"

"I've played this game before. Okay well seeing as no one else can fit the role of the leader of Skyrim, and also for plot convenience, we'll make you the king until we can find a real replacement and you can sign the treaty."

"Is it really that easy?"

"I don't fucking know but it's worth a shot."

Well the DB had no reason to argue, also being king with a harem seemed pretty cool, also he wouldn't have to pay taxes, not like he did to begin with.

Over the course of a few days he was official kinged he signed the treaty, the thalmor pulled out and the fempire was hanging around to make sure that the DB didn't try and pull an Ulfric Stormclit.

The word spread fast about the DB becoming king and soon everyone from Hammerfell to Elsweyr knew about him, not that they cared but they knew.

'So that was pretty cool I'm king so I guess I can do what I want.'

"I've got a letter for your hands only."

He turned around to see a very creepy woman standing behind him with a weird look on her face.

"Uhhh I'm not really sure I want it."

He eyed her suspiciously trying to see if she was going to go for a knife, but she pulled out a letter, handed it to him and left.

"Wow that was weird, I'm gonna have to let the guards know to never let her near me again." He looked down at his hand holding the letter, it was addressed to him from dawnstar, 'hmm maybe another congratulation orgy?'

It was invitation to this boring museum in dawnstar, but it's not like he had anything better to do like oh I don't know kill a dragon that's going to eat the whole world.

So he went to the museum and the girl there was like a daedric worshiper or something, to be honest he was a little high on ninroots before he got there so it was a little fuzzy, but it had something to do with a strong daedric artifact, and after the last "gift" he revived from a daedra he wasn't going to pass this one down.

So he went and collected all the peices of this dagger and they went to this shine, just some more boring stuff, but then the daedra answered the woman's prayer, but not in the way she wanted, still pretty fuzzy, but then he realized that there were two daedra warriors in front of him, two very beautiful daedra. I think you know where this is going.

He lifted one up into the air with his magic and pushed the other one back and made some vines grow over her so she couldn't bother them, then he removed the others clothes and laid her down on a pedestal in the middle of the shrine, his own armor had disappeared he moment he lifted her up in the air. He got on top of her kissing her roughly and exploring her body with touch.

His hands rested on her soft mounds and he started to kneed them, their kiss deepened when she moaned into his mouth and his tongue slipped past her defenses. She could feel his cock on her thigh and her pussy was aching to have it in her, it was already bigger than her masters cock.

He broke the kiss for air and slipped down to her chest to take one of her nipples into his mouth, his mouth expertly worked on her nipple as the hand that was there moments ago slipped down to play with her entrance. She moaned and arched her back as she threaded her fingers in his hair, his movements on her sensitive skin was heightened by Skyrim's cold air and his warm body.

Her pussy was drenching now and she felt like oblivion would freeze over if he didn't jam his cock into her right now, so she decided to take action. She flipped them over so she was on top, she hovered over his cock as she flicked her clit one last time before sinking down on him. She felt his whole member stretch her to points thought impossible she could feel his warm hands holding her hips and the cold air on her very warm body, when she had him all inside her she grounded her hips, teasing him, and then she began her movements.

He looked over at the other demora and released her from the vines, he invited her to join them. She hovered over his face not used to having sex, her master hadn't broken her in yet, hell, he hadn't even looked at her yet. Her gripped her waist and pulled her down on his face, and just tore into her pussy with his tongue, I mean he just fucking annihilated her pussy.

The demora riding his cock leaned forward and kissed the other daedra trying to calm her down, she then pulled away and grabbed her hands to pull them to her tits encouraging her to take the lead.

The shy daedra was testing to see what the other liked pausing every now and then when a certain tongue would reach that spot in her that made her whole body shiver, with as inexperienced as she was it didn't take long for her to reach an orgasm, and another, then another one, and an... wow they just keep on cuming don't they (did you see what I did? I said "cuming" instead of "coming" ~every smut writer ever~)?

The more experienced daedra however could maintain her integrity, well... she came all over his cock and came again with the mixture of cold air, sweat, and hot bodies, not to mention the pair of barely unconscious hands still groping her supple mounds. They got on their knees and the DB got in front of them cuming over both of their faces with his thick hot cum, it fired in several ropes getting everywhere, and then the shared his seed by kissing.

But he was t done yet, he grabbed the smaller inexperienced one and bent her over the pedestal to ram her from behind and the thicc-er more experienced one positioned herself in front of the other so she could be eaten out as the other was fucked. He broke through her... hmm do demons have purity? Never mind. He took her first time with a quick pace, because he really wanted to see what this daedric god would give him.

He was like, 90% sure that demora and humans couldn't have kids together, "oh fuck breed me with your huge mortal cock!" Okay maybe like 45%. The only sounds that could be heard was the moaning and the sounds of hips meeting hips. For the smaller daedra it was hard to focus on pleasuring her superior when a cock was thrusting its way in and out of her at a blistering pace, she had been taught that humans were below the daedra and that humans and mortals in general shouldn't exist in general, but this man may be persuading her that, not all humans are worthless.

The DB however was reaching his end and he was now like 5% sure that humans and demora couldn't have kids "I can't wait to get pregnant and raise our children and then get pregnant again!" Okay so now he was like 100% sure that humans CAN have children together. His seed spilled inside of her as his cock brushed against everything inside of her and she came again moaning and barely keeping her self from falling on the pedestal, she could feel the cold air around her face (covered in girlcum) and her cunt (a mixture of girl and guy cum) the cold a stark difference to the heat of oblivion propelled her into another orgasm.

Any more of those and she can get a sandwich for free, they knew though that they couldn't stay in the mortal realm forever and their master would call them back to her realm of oblivion. But, it never happened, the DB being the gentleman he is invited them to live with him at the castle, and they just lost their only home so they agreed. In the heat of sex he didn't even hear the voice in his head raging at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

He pulled out some more ninroot "I'm sorry who are you?"

"I'M THE MASTER OF THOSE TWO DAEDRA THAT YOU JUST RUINED!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry maybe give me like your license or something, I don't know dude I'm really fucking high right now."

He could hear a loud sigh before she spoke again, "you're at my shrine dickhead."

He looked around obviously confused, "god?"

"fucking idiot, No I'm not god, I am Mehrunes Dagon the strongest of all daedric princes, and the... HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"Huh you're still talking? I'm sorry just keep talking I'll listen now."

"And people ask why I tried to destroy the world. Okay if I give you my daedric artifact will you leave me alone."

He thought it over for a bit, "hmm, maybe."

"Okay fine come inside my shrine and get my prize and the get the fuck out of here, I swear your almost as bad as that woman from kvatch."

He walked inside the shrine to be greeted with a... dagger?

"Hey uhm Matthews dragon?"

"ITS MEHRUNES DAGON YOU WORTHLESS MORTAL!"

"Okay well speaking of worthless, what the fuck is this?" He held up the dagger as if she were in front of him.

"That is my dagger my artifact that I'm giving to you for bringing the pieces all together."

"Thanks now I have something to slice my butter with."

"Okay well what do you want from me man, I'm very busy trying to rebuild my power after Akatosh, being the dick he is, literally fucking killed me, so I'm sorry if all I can give you is a dagger right now."

"Can't you just give me something really cool that would actually help me, because I can just buy toothpicks for like a dollar."

"Okay I think we need to address the fact that you're being a total asshole right now, but fine, I'll take the dagger back, just tell me what you want and I'll see if I can do it."

Hmm what did he want, he was a king, with a big dick, and he had an ever growing harem, what else to life is there? "I don't know how about give me a really hot vampire waifu?"

"I think that's more Molag Bal's territory, what else do you want?"

He was going to have to think really hard about this one, it's so weird before this life he could think of a million things he could wish of but now...

He rubbed his fingers against his facial hair in thought.

"Any day now."

"Okay here how about this, I'll just give you one of my succubi and we can be done with this."

"No thanks I just got two deadra back at home, and let's be honest you've got nothing better to do so you've probably used the hell out of em."

"Okay listen you're really pushing me here, I'll give you one of my brand new ones AND you can summon her when ever you want, you just have to leave her in a safe place, also she may just teleport to you randomly and rape you."

"Fine I guess... wait a minute what about me getting raped?"

But it was too late the succubus was right behind him, "are you my master?"

He jumped across the room and pulled out his sword, breathing heavily he looked her up and down appreciating her form and femininity. Her horns accentuated her face well, almost making her even more beautiful than if she didn't have them, she had black hair that went to just above the small of her back, her skin was mostly red with some black instead of the average daedras black with some red. Everything about her screamed sex, and yet she looked shy a timid afraid to take a step towards him.

It might have something to do with the fact that he had a sword pointed at her, but hey, what are you gonna do?

He sheathed his sword and stood up while dusting himself off, "sorry about that you just surprised me is all, I wasn't scared!"

She smirked while she looked at him with a lustful gaze, "Sure," she made sure her words dropped with sarcasm only adding fuel to the raging fire building in his loins at this point. "My name is Lillia and I assume that you will be my master?"

"Yeah I am the names born, Dragonborn."

She smirked at his shitty attempt at a joke "Well, as you know I'm a succubus, so just think of all the sex we will have because I don't know if o can wait anymore, I've been ignored for 500 years, I'm a goddamned succubus I pretty much need sex to live, and I haven't had sex in my life, so you better fuck me right now or I'll throw you down right now and rape you!"

As hot as letting her throw him down and have her way with him sounded, he wasn't going to throw free sex in the garbage "Okay I guess I can go another round." He pretended to dread having sex.

She perked up with his response, "oh great Okay so what do you want me to do, do you want a hand job, foot job, blow job, tit job, rim job, anal, vaginal, oral I can do anything just name it."

"Wait a minute if you haven't had sex then how do you know about all those, I don't even know what half of the shit was, tit job, what?"

She huffed, she just really needed sex right now, not to explain every act of sex they could do, that's when the idea struck her, "why don't we 69?"

"69, what's that?"

"Oh it's great look just lay down and I'll get on top of you, trust me it's fun, I've seen plenty of my friends do it and they loved it, I've always wanted to try it, pleeeeeease?" She batted her long eyelashes at him and pouted.

"Okay fine."

He laid down on the offering table that the dagger was sitting on, she positioned her pussy to be right above his face, then she leaned down to come face to face with his semi-hard cock, she licked the tip and used one of her hands to stroke it lightly bringing it fully back to life, she licked from base to tip before taking it all in her mouth, the Dragonborn was a little taken aback, he had his cock in his fair share of mouths before, but hers just felt different, like how that daedric princess Sheogorath pussy felt divine, well her mouth was like the fuming fires from the pits of oblivion.

He hadn't even worked on her pussy at all he was trying his hardest to pinpoint the feeling her mouth was giving his dick, he shuddered as her tongue joined in on pleasuring his cock, it was insane, he felt like his cock was on fire, but it also felt like his cock had just come in from the cold and her mouth was warming it up. He briefly remembered that he had a dripping wet pussy right in his face, she was right, this 69 thing was really good, he was going to have to have her explain those other sex positions to him sometime.

His tongue entered her for the first time and he tasted her warm juices on her slit, he licked her clit and flicked it back and forth a bit before diving back into her depths that he never wanted to be separated from. 'Best wish ever!' He thought as she blew him faster, he returned the favor by zig zagging his tongue up and down her pussy, she couldn't contain herself anymore so she came on his face, she didn't let that stop her though she moaned on his cock and continued to suck him off using her hand to play with his balls pushing them both over the edge as he came in her mouth filling her stomach with his spunk.

They were both breathing heavily, "I think we should go back to my place and then we can really get started."

**AN: thanks for the reviews follows and favorites guys it means a lot **


	8. The Elder Scrolls er well one anyway

**AN: if you guys happen to find any spelling mistakes do not, and I repeate do not hesitate to call 911, the S.W.A.T. Hell maybe even the military if it comes to it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8: The Elder Scrolls... err well one anyway**

Well getting a succubus was fun and all but he had a mission, he had to save the world from Alduin, so now that the war was officially over he had to go back to the throat of the world and talk with that woman. It didn't take him long thanks to fast travel.

At the throat of the world he didn't see the woman, but what he did see was a dragon flying around like she owns the damn place, he quickly drew his sword ready to fight but it landed on the stone wall that he some how didn't notice until now. "Dovakiin it's me, don't attack I was the woman in the shack."

This confused him, he thought all dragons were evil, but in the end he was nothing but a speciesist.

The End.

Jk. But the dragon before him began to morph in to the human woman he saw just a week ago, 'oh right, dragons can do that.' He sheathed his sword and approached her not even caring that she was naked.

"I ended the war and I'm ready to fight Alduin."

She looked him up and down again, sighing to her self she said, "not at this state your not."

"What do you mean? There has to be something that can make me strong enough to kill Alduin."

"There is. Long ago there were three hero's who-"

He cut her off, "listen I'm a really important guy right now and I really need the quick version of this, so if you could just teach me it I'd really appreciate that."

She sighed again, "Alright, there were guys who made a shout to defeat Alduin but ended up sending him forward in time, you are going to have to get the elder scrolls in order to-"

She was cut off again, "yeah I already got those."

"You what!? How!?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "you know I asked myself the same question."

She slapped her palm against her forehead, "alright just stand over there and look at the scroll."

"Are you sure this won't kill me because I heard some rumors about these scrolls."

"Meh, I'd say like, 50-50."

"50-50? So you're not even sure that I'll survive or not."

"Well we're gonna find out aren't we?"

This time it was him who sighed, 'pleaseworkpleasework, pleasedon'tkillme!' He opened the scroll looking at it as it shared the secrets of the universe with him.

He couldn't believe what he saw three men and a woman, yes men, man he must've been far back in the past. They were wearing armor that the Draugr would wear but their armor wasn't old and rusted, it was new. Then Alduin flew in and picked up one of the men in her feet crushing his body with ease and flung it back at his friends, they all rolled out the way and cursed Alduin, they looked at each other and nodded signaling the use of their secret weapon. They all stood next to each other and shouted at the dragon angrily and when the shout hit Alduin she struggled to keep her self in the air, her wings were shrinking her body was forming into, the human forms they take on.

So that's what he'll need in order to defeat Alduin, she crashed on the top of the mountain her naked form shivering in the harsh winds of Skyrim's highest peak, "YOU,ALL OF YOU WILL PAY!" She shouted and charged a ball of energy in her hand and slammed it against the mountain shaking the entire world as she did so, the men charged at her with their battle axes and great swords only to stop cold in their tracks, the oldest out of the looked at the others feeling something strange in the air, he briefly saw ash and he turned to find the source only to realize, it was him, his arm was turning to ash and spreading across his body until he was floating in the wind.

The other men tried to attack Alduins weakened form only to fade away into nothingness. Tears had sparked in the woman's eyes, "n-no..." Alduin looked to the woman and smiled.

"The time for men is done, I've killed them all, now all life on Nirn will be finished, it doesn't matter that you've weakened me, you can kill me now if you want, but eventually mortal kind shall fall."

The woman wiped tears from her eyes, "I curse you Alduin," she pulled out an elder scroll from the ashes and opened it, "I'll give you something worse than death, I curse you to eternal tourment!" She then opened the scroll and cursed Aludin to a future she could not win. His vision faded and his eyes shut only to open again to stare at the sky above him to see Alduin herself flying.

He stood up ready to fight, "oh Dovakiin, I wish I didn't have to kill you, let's be honest we have fun here, but I understand your destiny as well as you understand mine. I'm sorry to have to do this but there's no way you can kill me, I'm the immortal dragon Alduin and there's no way-" She was cut off when he shouted at her using the same shout that he had heard before.

"FUCK ME NOW!" Her eyes widened when she heard him she couldn't move out the way the shout was too close and her frame was too big to maneuver around it so it hit her and she fell to the ground. She seethed in anger at being caught off guard twice, she raised her hand charging the ball of energy again.

He was too quick though, he pulled out his bow and knocked and arrow when she hit the ground and he let it fly when he saw her charging up the ball, the camera spins around the arrow in super slow motion and you see the arrow perfectly slice through a snowflake before the arrow lands in Alduins knee and the camera returns to normal.

"AGHHH DOVAKIIN, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUUUCK, THAT REALLY HURT, YOU SHOT ME IN THE KNEE, RIGHT IN MY FUCKING KNEE, I GUESS ILL NEVER BE ABLE TO BE AND ADVENTURER NOW YOU ASSHOLE!"

She held her bleeding knee tightly staring at him with a death glare.

"But you were gonna... I just thought that you were gonna try and kill everyone like you did in the past."

"Wow Dovakiin way to be prejudice, here come over here and help me and maybe I won't tell the New York Times about you."

He rushed over to her and he pulled the arrow out then wrapped a bandage around her wound, he hadn't been close up to her the last time that she was in her human form and he didn't take the time to check her out when she was falling or trying to kill him, but now that he could focus on her he saw that she was a stunning beauty, she had naturally dark skin and green eyes with back length dark brown hair, the fact the she was naked did not escape him and he took in her form greedily eyeing her 'ass'ets.

He found himself staring at her supple breasts when he saw her hand cover them and he looked up into her blushing face as she refused to make eye contact, she at least tried to look angry, "didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to stare?"

He brought his hand up to brush a hair out of her face and behind her ear and she blushed even deeper, "D-Dovahkiin..." she whimpered and leaned into his warm hand, she hadn't even realized that his armor had disappeared. He picked her up bridal style and brought her into the cabin that was on the mountain, he dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her kissing her roughly, her fingers gripped the hair on the back of his head tightly when he ground their hips together. She moaned out when his cock penetrated her and he began bucking his hips like crazy, every thrust caused her body to bounce making her breasts ache for contact, she removed her hands from her grip on him to massage her breasts, she cooed loudly as his thick meat continued to bump against her g-spot every thrust in, and every thrust out it would gently rub against it.

She clenched around his dick cumming and squirting all over her sheets, he didn't give her a moments pause as he continued his thrusting in her, he flipped her over and stood on his knees pulling her ass higher into the air to match his hips, he slammed back into her and she moaned, she was using her arms to keep her upper body up but he pushed her down so her face was in the sheets, she moaned as loud as she could into the sheets as her hands clenched them roughly and her breasts swung wildly in all directions from his inhumanly fast thrusts.

She felt her orgasm rising again as he flicked her clit back and forth repeatedly, "DOVAH...KIIIIIIIIN!" She lifted her head from the sheets without lifting her shoulders, the more he fucked her the not sensitive she became, so when he started smacking her ass and then began smithing it over only to smack it moments later, it had her reaching her third orgasm, "OH FUCK JUST CUM ALREADY!" She shouted it was almost torture to fuck someone while they were in their orgasm and especially when you haven't stopped thrusting, he chuckled at her outburst and smacked her ass again before showing his movements before pulling out completely.

"Just for that," he smacked her ass again, "I'm taking your ass." She couldn't even try and lie to him and say she didn't want his hard thick rod in her ass, because it was already in, her cunt had been so sensitive from him relentlessly beating it that just feeling his cock in her ass and his balls full with cum slap against her cunt had her panting and moaning ready for another orgasm. One of her hands went to her hardened nipples the other went to her throbbing ignored clit. She convulsed again and her tight ass gripped on his cock harder than her pussy ever could, trying to pull him in deeper she pushed her hips back meeting him thrust for thrust, her face was back in the sheets biting down on them as tears streamed down her face from another violent release.

"Please," her voice was so tiny and small almost like she was fragile, "cum, please I can't take it anymore." His thrusts continued and he thought that you know, maybe, just maybe, she had learned her lesson so he fired his load in her ass and he filled her up, his long thick hot spirts made themselves known inside of her and she could feel every steamy rope when it landed in her. He pulled out and gave her ass one last smack before he laid on the bed and she nestled into his chest. Both quickly being taken by sleep.


	9. Harem

**AN: wow guys been a while, still haven't given up on this so... anyway thanks for the reviews always appreciated, to answer a review about the DB's name, no, he doesn't have a name, who would've named him he was created by the gods he wasn't born in any typical manner. Other than that enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Home Sweet Harem

He woke up feeling very cold and quickly noticed that Alduin was gone, such a shame, you win some ya lose some am I right? He saw a note on the nightstand it read:

Dear Dovahkiin,

Fuck you, I don't know how you learned that spell but dude fuck you, I'm going to Sovngarde, so good luck trying to get me this time! (Insert maniacal laughter)

With love

Alduin,

P.S.

I've met dwemmer with bigger dicks than you.

He tore the note up, it wasn't true if no one had any proof. He left the shack not to long after wanting to get back to his loving harem."DOVAHKIIN! DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH THE WORLD EATER IN MY SHACK?!!?!?" Oh great now he had to deal with this.

"Listen, I really don't have the ti-"

"Oh no, you are going to sit here and apologize for your actions!"

"There will be time for apology's later but I gotta get home now cya!" He took off running hearing her yelling at him as he ran down the mountain. Fucking other women got him thinking about his own harem and how much he missed them. He was on his way to Solitude, picked up a few quests, nothing too interesting, some people recognized his as the high king and asked if he could sign their breasts, you know the usual.

He had safely returned to Solitude, but he needed to offload some of his loot and all the shops were closed. He waited for seven hours, and when I say seven hours I mean exactly seven hours not a minute early and not a minute later, this motherfucker stood still for seven hours and didn't fucking blink, this man is not human how the fuck can you just stand there for seven hours and not even move what the fuck? I'm getting ahead of myself, he dumped his unwanted gear into some store, doesn't matter which, and was on his way to the Blue Palace, aka his home.

He pushed open the doors to his palace to the smell of something wonderful cooking, he breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, hmm smells like elk or maybe cow? He opened his eyes again to see Lydia jumping off the top of the stairs and onto him in a giant hug, he caught her and the momentum almost made him lose his balance, "Oh my Love, I've missed you so much!" She nestled her face into his neck and inhaled deeply, he patted her on the back gently.

"There there... uh pal? I'm back for now." She kissed him fiercely and locked her arms around his neck, pressing her body into him as she did so, she was rubbing herself against him as if she were needing a release of some kind.

She pulled away from the kiss and the blush was evident on her face, "Please, Master, I wan- need you, now!" He hadn't realized that she wasn't wearing her typical armor and had opted to wear a cloth robe, which explains why it was ripped off of her so easily, her heaving breasts were revealed to his hungry eyes as he took in their fullness. She covered her breasts with her hands and blushed harder from his gaze, "M-master, please don't stare, it's embarrassing." He leaned in and kissed her gently and removed her hands from her breasts, he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, "I think they're absolutely perfect, just like you." If it were even possible she blushed even harder and grew flustered with his comment.

It amused him greatly that even though she had asked for him to take her she was still embarrassed, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as his armor faded from his body, he carried her upstairs and into the bed room passing by many other members of his harem who were not too happy that Lydia was getting all the attention. He tossed her onto the bed and pulled her to the edge, he didn't waste any time and thrust into her immediately causing her to moan out as his cock stretched her tight cunt.

He slammed into her making him almost forget about the rest of his harem, little did he know a certain succubus was sneaking her way into the room. She made herself known when she wrapped her arms around him from behind, he didn't stop his thrusts but he turned his head to the side and she kissed him while she ran her hands over his perfect form, she felt his rippled abs and his chiseled pecks, she was pressing her generous breasts into his back which turned him on even more causing him to thrust in and out of Lydia faster.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked at Lydia with a devious smirk, Lydia's eyes were closed and her hands were tearing the sheets beneath her to shreds, she had no idea that the succubus was even here. She placed herself over Lydia and kissed her on the lips, their tongues met and began a battle for dominance, the succubus of course won. Lydia thought that her masters lips felt different, they were softer, and his tongue wasn't and thick as she had remembered it to be, she slowly opened her eyes to see the red and black succubus staring back at her.

"Hey! No fair we had a deal... ah... I was sup.. *pant pant*... posed to get him first!" She cried out reaching her orgasm, she clenched her eyes shut and gripped the sheets unbearably hard, her master had slowed down to let her come down from her high, when she reopened her eyes she didn't see the ceiling like she thought she would, no, instead she came face to face with and pretty orange pussy, she had to think for a moment about where she was and what was happening before she remembered that this belonged to the succubus trying to steal her man.

She didn't get much time before the pussy was now grinding against her face, it didn't help when her master began thrusting in her again, and he hit that spot in her that made her toes curl and her breath hitch, her tongue rolled out her mouth and her eyes rolled back as her body became so sensitive to touch. The Dovahkiin was jamming his tongue into the mouth of the succubus at the moment, his hands were planted firmly on Lydia's trusty hips, he broke the kiss to focus on his thrust again, picking up the pace he was nearing his own release and saw no need to hold back, Lydia's legs were wrapped around his waist securely, as if he were even going to pull out at this point, and he shot spurt after spurt of his cum deep into Lydia's womb. Lydia had been slowly gaining her consciousness back and had been unknowingly licking and tasting the pussy above her, his cock slid out of her and he removed himself from her legs, she tightened her legs to try and keep as much of his sperm in her as possible.

You guys probably know by now that the Dovahkiin isn't sated with just having sex once. He pushed Lydia further up the bed and pulled his succubus down, making sure that his succubus was face first in Lydia's overflowing pussy, she took the hint and began to work on Lydia's most sacred area, meanwhile the Dovahkiin pulled her heart shaped ass into the air, if that doesn't get the blood pumpin. He kneeled down and thrust his tongue into her pussy. He gripped her ass as he tasted her again the memory of the past two days reminded him about just how good pussy tastes.

'I wonder if it would be weird to ask her if she could bottle her juices for me? Eh it's probably better not to ask.'

He really just could not get enough of her pussy, she and Lydia must've cum like 5 or 6 times before he could force himself away from her, sometime the hardest choices require the strongest wills. He wiped his lips and stood back up his hands never leaving her ass, he gave her a good smack and entered her, she took a moment from eating out Lydia to clench her eyes as the first cock she's ever touched entered her, she pushed some of her long black hair behind her pointed ear.

She lifted her face back to Lydia's lips and pushed her tongue back in, the salty taste of her master and the sweet taste of this woman was electrifying, it was as if she were playing a game, and the game was to try and get as much of her masters cum out as possible, every time Lydia came it would push more and more cum out making her shove her tongue in deeper, and in turn, making Lydia cum faster. His cock finally bottomed our in her and had stretched her inhumanly tight pussy making her shudder and gasp with every thrust, finding her g-spot was simply task, he remembered where it was from the last time he ate her out and just had to bush his cock up against there.

The girls were writhing beneath him and Lydia seemed like she might know what's going on, no one really knows but she did have her hand on the back of the horned woman's head, trying to push her further into her pussy. Moans and pants as well as a few screams could be heard throughout the palace, the smell of sex and sweat filled the room, many of the women had been watching this display and were furiously masturbating, others were mimicking the display before them.

His thrusts increased and he felt the familiar churning in his balls telling him he wouldn't last long, he palmed her ass and smacked it one last time before unloading in her, he filled her up and had to take a moment to catch his breath before he pulled away, he turned around and saw the mob of horny women standing at the door frame, he clasped his hands together, "alright what's cookin? I'm starving."

A few hours later he was sitting at the dinning hall with many of the women hovering around him as he ate, he wiped his mouth and looked up at the cook who was the ex high queen, "what did you say this was again?"

She was very self conscious about her cooking and wanted it to be absolutely perfect for him. "Um it's uh, venison and mammoth, I'm sorry if it's under seasoned I didn't have a lot of time to make it and I haven't ever really cooked since I was a young girl and I missed you so much I-"

"It's fine, in fact it's better than fine, it's the best food I've had in a while, and you said this had mammoth in it?" She blushed heavily at his compliment and averted his eyes.

"Y-Yes, it's fresh not even a day old."

"Hold on, how did you get your hands on mammoth meat, I don't remember any of the vendors selling any thing other than mammoth tusks."

"Oh, right, well we had a little... discussion, about who would... have... you first, and we decided that whoever could kill the biggest animal would get you, most of us couldn't even hold a bow properly, seeing as we're not fighters, Lydia managed to kill a mammoth, so she won, and it would've been a waste to throw away some perfectly good meat so I decided to cook it instead."

He thought on what she said, 'man it's pretty hot how I have so many women fighting over who gets to fuck me first.' He brought his mead to his lips to take a sip. "So if Lydia would go first, then who would go after her?"

The women all looked at each other the former dragon spoke up first, "Well, we haven't exactly gotten that far Lydia had just got back here like 5 hours ago."

Ulfric was the next to speak, "also you haven't even heard about Ralof or her sister have you?" He shook his head.

The succubus came out of the room with shaky legs holding onto the walls so she wouldn't fall, "they're pregnant."

He was stunned to say the least, sure it was extremely possible that he was a father but he left his previous flings before the sun even came up and he was never told that he was a father. "Huh," He didn't know what to feel.

Nazeem made herself known when she spoke up behind him, "actually, I just got checked, and I'm also pregnant."

He stood up from the table and wiped his mouth with a napkin and walked to the bathing room and locked the door.

He sat in the warm water for almost an hour, he was thinking about what it would mean to be a father, would he have to give up his life of adventuring? He felt ripples in the water but he hadn't heard the door open he opened his eyes and saw the dragon he had, 'tamed' walking towards him. "Oh Dear, you look so conflicted, here, let me make you feel better."

She took his cock in her hands underneath the water and proceeded to pleasure him, and all his problems faded away, he kissed her feverishly and pulled her closer to him forcing her hand away from his cock and she placed it on the side of his face. He pulled her onto his lap and broke the kiss to make sure that his cock had no problem entering her.

They both moaned when he penetrated her, and she wasted little time rolling her hips, she buried her face in his neck and gripped his shoulders while she worked his cock trying to milk it with her tight pussy. Her tail wrapped around him holding him close to her. He stood up and bent her over so she could hold on to the railing of the giant tub. He fucked her from behind with one hand on her hips and the other held her tail to pull her back. He noticed that contrary to the other girls, her g-spot was deeper in her, wasn't a problem for him of course, but it was nice to know.

He also noticed that when he would thrust in her small wings would clench together and when he would pull back they would spread out. Her moans would reflect off the water and amplify around the room, along with the splashing water and groans of his own. He would be lying if he were to say it was hard not to cum, he was biting the inside of his cheek, thinking about something else, but in the end he accepted the fact the he was going to cum and by the way she was clenching the railing he knew she was close was well.

He fucked her harder for the final stretch, her inner muscles massaged his cock and then tightened all around him sucking the cum straight out of him. He held onto the railing still inside of her and fought to catch his breath for the umpteenth time today, she held his hand in hers as he was regaining his composure.

"I think... I've enough for today... why don't we pick this up tomorrow?" He smacked her on he ass and left.

She turned around confused, "hey, wait up!" And took off after him.


End file.
